My War
by koritrickster
Summary: L'accident de voiture de ses parents, l'intimidation incessante à cause de son homosexualité et maintenant le départ de Dean. Tous ça fait que Sam ne sait plus où se donner de la tête, mais un garçon appelé Gabriel arrive dans sa vie, alors qu'elle est au plus bas. Est-ce qu'il pourra l'aider à redevenir heureux?AUTeen Sabriel Destiel Doroty/Charlie [VIOLENCE][HOMOSEXUALITÉ][ÉCOLE
1. Prologue

**Salut la compagnie! :D**

 **Voici une nouvelle fic qui va être assez triste (ça va pas être un sop-opéra, ça va juste être... triste, voilà) et il va aussi avoir de la violence (des bagarres, de la guerre et de l'intimidation) alors si vous vous sentez pas capable de lire une fic comme ça, bah lisez-là pas! Il y aura aussi des ships homosexuels (du _Sabriel_ en majorité, du _Destiel_ et du _Doroty/Charlie_ ), alors si vous êtes homophobes, passez votre chemin immédiatement.**

 **Je vous laisse lire le prologue (qui est horriblement court) et on se retrouve en bas! Désolé s'il reste des fautes :(**

* * *

 **PROLOGUE**

 ** _Dimanche 20 novembre 2005, 21h 05_**

La famille Winchester roulait lentement sur la route avec leur Impala 1967, retournant à leur maison, John au volant.

Ils avaient passés tous les quatre une belle journée au parc d'attractions installé entre Lawrence et Kansas City.

Sammy, âgé de 4 ans, et Dean, âgé de 10 ans, se sont amusés dans les auto-tamponneuses, le carrousel et tous les autres manèges de leur âge. Mary leurs a payé à chacun des deux enfants une barbe à papa, et John leurs a gagné une grosse peluche à chacun grâce à ses talents de tireur.

Malgré le fait que Sam est pleuré une ou deux fois en voyant un clown lui faire un grand sourire, ça a été une journée parfaite.

Maintenant, Sam dormait allongé sur la banquette arrière, sa tête sur les cuisses de Dean qui, incapable de s'endormir, lui flattait doucement ses cheveux en fredonnant la chanson _Dead or alive_ de _Bon Jovi_.

Devant eux, John et Mary se tenaient la main, heureux.

Ils allèrent rentrer dans la ville lorsque Dean vit quelque chose à sa gauche.

Il tourna la tête et une lumière l'éblouis avant que tout devienne noir.

Il était trop tard pour les sauver.

* * *

 **On se doute tous ce qui est arrivé et je suis désolé pour cela.**

 **Ne vous arrêtez pas de suivre la fic à cause de la longueur du prologue, premièrement, parce qu'un prologue est court habituellement, et deuxièmement, les chapitres sont beaucoup plus long que ça et vont (à mon avis) être intéressent!**

 **Je publie le premier chapitre dans quelques minutes, alors, à tout de suite!**


	2. Au revoir

**Resalut tout le monde, ça fait quelques minutes! :D**

 **J'ai oublié de préciser qu'il aura aussi du langage grossier dans la fic et peut-être (c'est pas encore sûr) une scène de sexe dans la fic.**

 **Sur ce, je vous laisse lire, à en bas! Désolé s'il reste des fautes :(**

* * *

 **AU REVOIR**

 _ **Mercredi 22 juillet 2015, 18h 30**_

-Sam! Viens manger! Cria Dean au rez-de-chaussé en déposant deux assiettes de pâtes sur la petite table ronde.

Lorsque l'aîné s'assit devant son repas, il entendit son petit frère descendre les escaliers pour le rejoindre. Sans grande surprise, le cadet s'installa à la table et commença à lire un livre en mangeant.

Dean ne comprenait pas, et ne comprendrait jamais, pourquoi son frère aimait tant la lecture. Peut-être tenait-il ça de leur mère, Mary, qui lisait énormément? Mais, ce n'était pas grave qu'il ne comprenne pas, tant que cela rende Sam heureux. Peut-être que la lecture l'aidera à s'en sortir pendant les prochains mois.

Ils mangèrent en silence. Sam, à cause qu'il était concentré sur son livre, et Dean, à cause qu'il choisissait, dans sa tête, chaque mot qui allait sortir de sa bouche.

Quand l'aîné eut fini de manger, il se décida finalement à annoncer la nouvelle à Sam, redoutant déjà la réaction de celui-ci.

-Sam, l'interpella-t-il.

-Oui? Fit-il sans quitter son roman des yeux.

-J'ai quelque chose à te dire... Est-ce que tu pourrais arrêter de lire le temps que je te parle, s'il te plait?

L'adolescent de 14 ans ferma son livre et regarda son grand frère de 21 ans, lui signalant qu'il pouvait commencer.

Il était si calme en ce moment, mais Dean savait qu'il ne le serait pas pour longtemps. Que lorsqu'il allait lui annoncer, il allait pleurer, crier et le maudire juste pour l'empêcher d'y aller, même s'il était trop tard.

-Ton rêve a toujours été d'aller à _Stanford_ pour devenir avocat, n'est-ce pas Sammy? Lui demanda-t-il en se grattant le derrière de la tête.

-Oui, pourquoi cette question?

-J'ai réussi à trouver un moyen pour t'y faire rentrer, malgré notre manque d'argent.

Le visage de Sam s'illumina de joie.

-Génial! Comment as-tu fait?

-Je ne pense pas que tu vas aimer...

Sam fronça les sourcils.

-Comment ça?

L'aîné prit une profonde inspiration avant de se lancer.

-Il y a deux semaines, commença Dean, je suis allé au bar et quelqu'un est venu s'asseoir à côté de moi. Il s'appelait Castiel. On a commencé à parler et je lui es raconté notre situation financière et ton rêve. Il m'a proposé de me joindre à son régiment en tant que tireur dans les tranchées et que le salaire que je gagnerais sera suffisant pour payer ton université et d'avoir trois repas par jour. J'ai accepté. Je pars le 14 août.

Le plus jeune resta figé sur place. Au début, il ne croyait pas son frère, mais son ton grave lui avait fait voir la vérité en face.

Son frère allait partir à la guerre pour son foutu rêve d'aller à _Stanford_. Il allait peut-être mourir à cause de lui, et alors, il sera seul au monde, sans famille, sans attache et sans la seule personne qu'il plus que tout.

Sam se leva brusquement et regarda Dean avec haine, des larmes coulant sur ses joues.

-Comment oses-tu faire ça? Lui dit-il d'un ton menaçant.

-Je le fais pour que tu réalises ton rêve et que...

-Je m'en fous comme l'an 40 de mon rêve! Il ne coûte pas ton entrée dans l'armée et surtout pas ta mort!

-Mais, je ne le fais que pour ton bonheur Sammy...

Sam lui lança un regard noir.

-Si tu l'aurais voulu, mon bonheur, tu aurais refusé l'offre de ce Castiel, dit-il d'un ton sec avant d'aller se réfugier dans sa chambre.

Dean regarda pendant de longues minutes l'endroit où son cadet avait disparu de son champ de vision, une larme amer coulant lentement et silencieusement sur sa joue.

-Désolé Sammy... Murmura-t-il pour lui-même d'une voix cassée.

 _ **Vendredi le 14 août 2015, 15h 15**_

Dean mit son sac dans le coffre arrière du taxi avant de le refermer. Il alla se mettre devant la portière du conducteur, où la fenêtre était ouverte.

-Pouvez-vous attendre quelques minutes s'il vous plait? Je dois aller voir mon petit frère, demanda-t-il au chauffeur.

Celui-ci lui donna la permission d'un mouvement de tête.

Le jeune homme habillé en tenu de camouflage de soldat se dirigea vers Sam qui se tenait muet dans le stationnement de leur maison, la tête baissée. Dean s'accroupi devant son cadet.

-Hey Sammy, tout va bien aller. On va pouvoir se parler sur Skype un vendredi sur deux et, si tout va bien, je vais pouvoir revenir en fin mars, d'après Castiel.

-Mais, c'est long et tu risques de mourir... Bredouilla l'adolescent.

Dean lui releva doucement la tête. Le plus jeune avait des larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues.

-Je ne vais pas mourir Sammy, je te le promet, et je suis un bon tireur, comme papa, alors je vais m'en sortir.

-En tuant d'autres personnes?

Cette question prit de cours le Winchester. Oui, c'était ce qu'il allait faire, mais il ferait tout pour que Sam est une belle vie, même si le prix à payer était de tuer. Il ferait tout pour lui, car il est la seule personne qui lui reste dans sa vie.

-Il faut faire des sacrifices dans la vie Sammy.

Dean regarda sa montre, 4h . L'avion partait à 5h, alors il devait partir.

-Sammy... Je dois y aller... Je...

Sam ne lui laissait pas le temps de finir qu'il lui sauta dans les bras de son frère en éclatant en sanglot. Il ne voulait pas que son grand frère s'en aille.

Dean le serra contre lui en retenant ses propres pleurs.

-Dean, promet moi que tu vas revenir vivant, pleura l'adolescent.

-Promis Sammy.

Ils durent se séparer quelques secondes plus tard, à contre cœur, Dean devait partir.

Avant de tourner le dos à son petit frère, l'aîné fouilla dans sa poche de pantalon. Il en sortit un médaillon d'argent rectangulaire pendant au bout d'un élastique noire.

L'adulte le mit autour du cou de son frère.

-Garde le toujours avec toi, d'accord? Comme cela, je serais toujours avec toi.

L'enfant opina de la tête et lui donna quelque chose en retour. Une amulette en bois en forme de tête bizarre.

Dean la reconnaissait, c'était celle que leur père portait lors de l'incident.

-Toi aussi, garde le... Fit Sam d'une voix tremblotante.

Le soldat la mit dans sa poche.

-Promis Sammy.

Les deux frères s'échangèrent un dernier câlin, un dernier ''je t'aime'' et un dernier ''au revoir'', avant que Dean embarque dans le taxi et disparaisse au coin de la rue.

L'aîné s'accota contre sa vitre en laissant quelques larmes silencieuses couler sur ses joues.

Ils avaient tellement peur de ne plus revoir son frère.

De son côté, Sam rentra tel un zombie dans leur maison avant d'éclater en sanglot une seconde fois.

Il s'en voulait tellement. S'il n'aurait pas eu ce stupide rêve d'aller à _Stanford_ , Dean n'aurait jamais fait ça.

Il ne se serait jamais inscrit dans l'armée.

Et, il n'aurait jamais eu la probabilité qu'il meurt pour lui, pour son foutu rêve.

* * *

 **Je sais, je sais, je suis méchante d'envoyer Dean à la guerre, d'avoir fait pleurer Sam et Dean, et de faire culpabiliser Sam parce qu'il croit que Dean va là-bas à cause de lui (ce qui est malheureusement vrai).**

 **Mais, ne déversez pas toute suite votre sur moi, vous aurez pleins d'autres occasions de le faire...**

 **Bref! J'espère que vous avez aimé et on se revoit dans deux semaines (parce que je n'aurais pas accès à l'ordinateur) pour le deuxième chapitre! Un review fait toujours plaisir :), à plus!**


	3. Rentrée

**Salut tout le monde! Est-ce que vous vous êtes ennuyiez de moi? ;)(Un petit peu? Un petit petit peu?)**

 **Je suis revenu définitivement revenu chez moi après 1 mois et demi de voyage, alors plus besoin d'attendre 2 semaines pour un chapitre (même si ce n'est arriver qu'une fois depuis le début de la fic X) )**

 **Bon je vous laisse lire le chapitre 2 et on se retrouve en bas, à tantôt! Désolé s'il reste des fautes :(**

* * *

 **RENTRÉE**

 _ **Vendredi le 28 août 2015, 7h40**_

Sam regardait une dernière fois le contenu de son sac à dos, voulant être sûr que tout son matériel y était.

Une fois assuré que son cartable, son étui, son ensemble de géométrie et que ses cahiers spirales étaient bien là, il ferma son sac et le mit sur ses épaules. Il se dirigea vers le miroir de l'entrée, voulant voir s'il était présentable.

Il peigna sa frange avec ses doigts, épousseta son jean et tira sur les manches de son coton-ouaté couleur sable. Le garçon cacha le médaillon que Dean lui avait offert dans son haut et attacha ses souliers avant de se décider à sortir dehors pour se rendre à son arrêt de bus.

Il marcha d'un pas las vers son arrêt, soupirant longuement.

Sam détestait l'école.

Pas pour le fait d'apprendre, ça, il adore. C'est les gens qui y sont qu'il déteste.

Il arrêta au coin de la rue pour attendre l'autobus scolaire.

Sam détestait ces gens. Ils l'intimidaient tous les jours, sur tout et sur rien. Ils l'écœuraient à cause de sa grandeur équivalente à un petit de 6ème année, ses bonnes notes, sa maturité et son autonomie, qu'il n'a pas d'amis, qu'il aime lire et dessiner, de son homosexualité, et à cause des petits bouts de sa situation familiale qu'ils connaissent.

C'est surtout Gordon et sa bande qui lui font subir toute cette intimidation. Les autres ne font qui ajouter leur touche personnelle.

Sam ne voulait pas retourner à l'école, mais il n'avait pas le choix.

Pas le choix de retourner se faire intimider une autre année de suite. Comme s'il en avait besoin depuis le départ de Dean à la guerre…

Mais, au moins, à la fin de cette journée, il pourra parler à Dean sur Skype. Ça va être sa récompense pour avoir réussi à suivre à la rentrée.

L'autobus s'arrêta devant lui et l'adolescent embraqua. Il s'assit sur le premier banc derrière le conducteur et s'accota sa tête sur la vitre.

Si seulement il n'avait pas embrassé Andy en secondaire 2, rien de tout cela n'aurait arrivé. Il aurait seulement été un rejet ignoré, mais, au lieu de ça, il était devenu **LE** rejet qui attirait l'attention de **TOUTES ** les brutes de l'école au grand complet.

Il n'aurait jamais dû faire ça.

Quarante-cinq minutes plus tard, l'autobus était plein à craquer. Tous les élèves étaient embarqués et ceux-ci parlaient fort à s'en rendre sourd. L'autobus se dirigeait maintenant vers sa destination principale.

Lorsque le transport scolaire arriva à destination, les élèves commencèrent à descendre. Sam se leva pour s'en aller lui aussi, mais au moment où il allait pouvoir rentrer dans la file pour sortir, Dirk, un ami de Gordon, le repoussa brutalement vers son siège, le faisant tomber sur le sol, sa tête se cognant contre le bas du mur.

Tout le monde éclata de rire, même le chauffeur, Zachariah, un homophobe pur et dur, ria avec les élèves. En fait, presque tout le monde dans l'école est homophobe, incluant le personnel.

Sam ne pouvait espérer l'aide de qui conque et il devait s'y faire.

Quand les étudiants furent partis, le Winchester se releva en se frottant la tête et parti, son sac sur les épaules.

Il marcha quelques secondes et rentra dans le bâtiment qu'il considérait égale à l'Enfer.

Dès qu'il fût rentré, des millions de murmures se firent entendre. Tout le monde le regardait en murmurant de nouvelles fausses rumeurs, en le pointant du doigt ou en lui lançant des regards croches.

Que c'était difficile de ne pas rebrousser chemin en courant. Même pas les cours commencés qu'il se faisait déjà dévisager.

Si tous ces gens savaient qu'il était une bonne personne malgré son orientation sexuelle et s'il savait tout ce qu'il avait vécu et ce qu'il vivait présentement chez lui, peut-être le respecteraient-ils ?

Mais, en ce moment, il devait marcher la tête baissée dans les couloirs pour survire aux regards et aux moqueries.

Sam se dirigea à sa case et vit le graffiti d'un pénis dans une bouche sur son casier. Il soupira et ouvrit son casier pour en sortir un produit nettoyant.

À ça aussi, il devait s'y habituer.

Lorsqu'il eut fini de nettoyer le graffiti, il rangea le produit et vida son sac à dos pour placer ses choses dans sa case.

Une fois terminée, il regarda sur son horaire pour voir en quel cour il allait rentrer et plaça son manuel de géographie dans son unique cartable, soupirant bruyamment. Il allait détester ses cours.

En géographie, en histoire et en étique, il avait eu la malchance d'avoir Azazel Ross, le prof le plus homophobe de toute l'école. Sam l'avait eu en éducation physique l'année passée et l'enseignant saisissait chaque occasion pour lui coller une retenue ou le sortir du cour.

Sam avait quatre cours de géo, cinq cours d'histoire et deux cours d'éthique dans les 36 cours des 9 jours à son horaire *****. Il allait tout simplement mourir.

Le garçon rangea son sac dans son casier quand une main se posa sur son épaule. Sam se retourna vivement, son cœur battant à la charade en pensant qu'il s'agissait de Gordon.

Heureusement, ce n'était pas lui ou un de ses amis qui viendraient le battre, mais un gars qui n'avait jamais vu auparavant.

Il mesurait une tête et demi de plus que lui, ce qui n'était pas difficile à atteindre, et portait une chemise hawaïenne bleue, un jean lui arrêtant aux genoux et des baskets marins.

Il avait des beaux yeux dorés et des cheveux châtains plats lissés par l'arrière atteignant le bas de son cou. Il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir le blesser comme les autres, il semblait même désorienté.

C'était sûrement un nouveau et, vu la pile de livres et le sac rempli à rebord qu'il avait, il n'était pas venu à la journée de remise des matériels.

Le nouveau recula un peu en voyant la frayeur dans le visage de Sam.

-Désoler de t'avoir fait peur. Je m'appelle Gabriel Trickster, je viens d'arriver en ville. Je voulais savoir si tu pouvais tenir mes livres le temps que je défasse mon sac, est-ce que tu voudrais ? Lui demanda l'adolescent.

Gabriel était clairement un nouveau. Il ne savait rien de ce qu'on disait sur lui.

-D'accord, accepta le Winchester.

Trickster sourit de toutes ses dents et donna ses manuels au petit. Il ouvrit la case à côté de celle de l'adolescent.

Sam le regardait et ne pouvait que constater qu'il était très mignon.

Gabriel le regarda lui aussi en défaisant son sac.

-Merci. Quel est ton nom ?

-Sam Winchester.

-D'ac' Sammy ! Tu es en quel secondaire ?

Sammy… C'est comme cela que Dean l'appelait et seul son frère avait le droit de l'appeler par ce surnom.

-En secondaire 3. Désolé, je n'aime pas me faire appeler _''Sammy''_.

-Ok, alors je vais t'appeler _kiddo_. Mais, tu es pas mal petit pour être en secondaire 3, as-tu sauté des classes ?

-Non, je n'ai pas sauté de classe, j'ai 14 ans comme supposé, soupira l'adolescent. Toi, tu es en quel secondaire et tu as quel âge ?

-Je suis en secondaire 3 et j'ai 15 ans.

-Tu as doublé ?

-Ouais, j'ai doublé mon secondaire 3 l'année passée, mes parents ont déménagés en ici en espérant que je ne double pas une autre fois. Dans quel groupe es-tu ?

Même n'avait jamais vraiment eu une présence parentale, à part les quelques visites de Bobby, il savait que des parents qui déménage à cause d'une année à reprendre est extrémiste. Les parents de Gabriel n'auraient pas aimé avoir Dean comme fils…

Le Winchester regarda son numéro de groupe.

- _AC-123_.

-Moi aussi ! Se réjouit le plus vieux.

Sam allait esquisser un sourire, ce qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis l'annonce de Dean, quand Gordon passa à côté de lui.

-Nous sommes dans ce groupe-là nous aussi, lui murmura-t-il en le bousculant avec l'épaule.

L'adolescent vira blanc, ignorant Gabriel qui le regardait avec interrogation. Gordon et sa gang étaient dans son groupe. Toute l'année il allait devoir être en leur présence, sans aucun espoir d'échappatoire.

La personne qui avait fait les groupes et les horaires voulait sa mort, il en était certain.

Mais, peut-être qu'avoir Gabriel comme ami l'aiderait à s'en sortir cette année ?

Oui, mais, lorsqu'il saura son orientation sexuel, serait-il toujours son ami ?

Il revint à ses esprits quand Gabriel posa sa main sur son épaule.

-Est-ce que ça va _kiddo_ ? Tu es tout blême, s'inquiéta le plus vieux.

Sam reprit une teinte normale.

-Euh… Oui, oui, ça va, le rassura-t-il en se forçant à sourire.

-Qui était ce gars ?

-Gordon Walker, et il va être dans notre groupe.

-En tout cas, il a de l'air d'un vrai con.

Le plus jeune sourit, pour de vrai cette fois, et ne rajouta rien, même si l'envie était présente. Il donna les livres à l'adolescent. Celui-ci rangea tout avant que la cloche ne sonne.

Ils se rendirent à leur cour et le reste de la journée fût très relaxe et personne ne vint écœurer Sam, même si ses intimidateurs étaient dans la même classe.

Mais, le Winchester savait que cette journée ne se répèterait pas.

Comme on le dit, la calme avant la tempête.

 _ **Vendredi le 28 août 2015, 16h57**_

Dean était assis à une table métallique de la pièce commune avec Castiel et Charlie, buvant un verre de whisky.

Il avait tant fait couler de sang ces deux dernières semaines. Même s'il avait dit être capable de tuer pour son cadet, il était incapable de s'y faire.

Mais, Castiel et Charlie, une fille qui a rentré dans l'armée pour payer la chimio de sa femme, Doroty, il y a deux ans, l'aidaient tant bien que mal à essayer de lui faire penser à autre chose, même si c'était difficile à oublier.

Il posa son verre plus loin et ouvrit l'ordinateur devant lui. Il alla sur Skype et Castiel et Charlie s'en allèrent.

Dean regarda le sergent Novak partir. L'adulte avait passé beaucoup de temps avec l'homme et commençait à développer des sentiments pour lui. En plus, Castiel était très beau.

Dean appela son petit frère et Sam apparu à l'écran, son médaillon présent autour de son cou.

Ça lui faisait du bien de voir son petit Sammy à l'écran.

Il lui manquait tellement.

* * *

 **ENFIN, GABY EST LÀ! (je suis heureuse) Oui, j'ai fait que Dean soit dépressif, mais c'est normal qu'il le soit après avoir tuer du monde, non? En tout cas, moi je serais la pire dépressive au monde.**

 **Qui déteste Gordon, Dirk et sa bande tape des mains (vous êtes obliger de taper dans vos mains ou je vous boude) *tape des mains assise sur sa chaise d'ordinateur***

 **En tout cas, j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre et que vous me boudez pas trop à cause de l'attente. Un review fait toujours plaisir, merci de lire ma fic et on se retrouve dans une semaine ou moins ;D À la prochaine!**

 **P.S.: Je suis déjà rendu à l'écriture du chapitre 6 alors je ne pense pas que je vais avoir de retard dans cette fiction à moins que je me relâche ou que j'es des empêchements à cause de l'école et du travail!**

 ***L'horaire de 9 jours de l'école pour les cours est une méthode faite dans les écoles au Québec en grande majorité. Ça ne respecte pas le nombre de jour dans la semaine et ça fait des variations pour les cours de la journée. Expemple: Un lundi c'est le jour 1 avec ses 4 cours, Mardi le jour 2, Mercredi le 3, Jeudi le 4, Vendredi le 5, le lundi d'après le 6, mardi le 7, mercredi le 8, jeudi le 9 et on reviens au jour 1 le vendredi puis ainsi de suite!**

 **Désolé, je ne sais pas l'expliquer autrement, pour moi c'est une habitude cette manière de fonctionner :(**


	4. M'accepteras-tu?

**Salut!**

 **Voici le chapitre 3 et il sera centré que sur Sam et Gaby :D**

 **Je vous laisse commencer à le lire et à en bas!**

 **P.S.: Pour ceux qui n'ont pas vu l'explication des 9 jours dans l'horaire de Sammy parce qu'ils ont lu le précédent chapitre avant que je ne fasse quelques modifications, la voici:** **L'horaire de 9 jours de l'école pour les cours est une méthode faite dans les écoles au Québec en grande majorité. Ça ne respecte pas le nombre de jour dans la semaine et ça fait des variations pour les cours de la journée. Expemple: Un lundi c'est le jour 1 avec ses 4 cours, Mardi le jour 2, Mercredi le 3, Jeudi le 4, Vendredi le 5, le lundi d'après le 6, mardi le 7, mercredi le 8, jeudi le 9 et on reviens au jour 1 le vendredi puis ainsi de suite!**

 **Désolé, je ne sais pas l'expliquer autrement, pour moi c'est une habitude cette manière de fonctionner :(**

 **P.S.S.: Désolé s'il reste des fautes :(**

* * *

 **M'ACCEPTERAS-TU ?**

 ** _Jeudi le 10 septembre 2015, 15h58_**

Depuis vendredi, tout c'était bien passé. Sam et Gabriel étaient devenus de bons amis. Le Winchester n'avait toujours pas dit à son ami qu'il était homosexuel et personne ne semblait le lui avoir rapporté, il espérait que cela continue longtemps ainsi.

Il ne lui avait aussi pas encore dit que son frère était à la guerre, il ne se sentait pas encore prêt à dire ça à quelqu'un.

En plus, personne ne l'avait écœuré depuis la rentrée. Habituellement, il aurait été content, mais là, il trouvait cela étrange. C'est comme si, depuis qu'il avait eu un ami, ses bourreaux ne voulaient plus l'intimider, cependant Sam savait que ce n'était pas leur genre.

Mais, en ce moment, le garçon profitait pleinement de ce temps de liberté et de son nouvel ami.

L'échange que l'adolescent avait eu avec Dean sur Skype l'avait soulagé, content de voir que son aîné s'en sortait. Il avait hâte de le revoir en vrai au mois de mars.

Assis sur une chaise depuis une heure, Sam regardait l'horloge de la classe de français en ignorant M. Michel qui récitait la fin d'une leçon à la va-vite pendant que les élèves parlaient par-dessus lui, comme c'était les deux dernières minutes du cour.

Gabriel était assis à côté de lui, en train de faire une caricature de M. Azazel, le détestant presque autant que Sam.

La cloche sonna et tous les élèves désertèrent la classe, sauf Gab et Sam qui rassemblaient leurs effets personnels.

Gabriel se leva, une fois qu'il eut tout rassemblé, et tendit son dessin au petit. Celui-ci ria en voyant son œuvre, la caricature ressemblant étrangement au professeur.

Il l'avait dessiné avec des cornes de bélier, des yeux jaunes, des doigts griffus, des dents pointus et avec deux grosses piles de devoirs dans les mains. La caricature souriait diaboliquement, comme Azazel le faisait lorsqu'il martyrisait un élève.

Il lui rendit son dessin lorsqu'ils sortirent de la pièce.

-Il est bien fait ton dessin, le complimenta le Winchester.

-Merci. Est-ce que tu dessines toi aussi ? Lui demanda Gabriel.

Le jeune se gratta le derrière de la tête, une manie que lui et son frère avaient lorsqu'ils étaient mal à l'aise ou incertain.

-Ouais… Je dessine un peu de tout… Répondit-il en même temps qu'ils arrivèrent aux cases.

-Cool! Pourrais-tu m'en faire un?

Était-il sérieux? Jamais personne ne lui avait demandé de lui faire un dessin. Même Dean ne lui avait jamais demandé. Mais, il ne lui avait jamais dit ou montrer qu'il savait dessiner, alors c'est normal qu'il ne lui est jamais demandé ce genre de chose…

-Quel genre?

-Bah, je ne sais pas. Est-ce que tu penses pouvoir faire un dessin de moi?

Sam le regarda drôlement, étonné par sa demande.

Il voulait sérieusement qu'il fasse son portrait? Le garçon serait capable, mais c'était bizarre qu'il lui demande de faire ça.

Voyant le drôle d'air que lui faisait son ami, Gabriel se reprit :

-Mais, c'est si tu veux! Si non, tu peux me faire un ange ou une vallée de bonbons, ça ne me dérangerait pas.

-C'est correct, je vais être capable de te dessiner. Ça va juste prendre un peu de temps.

-D'ac!

Ils firent leurs sacs. Quand Gabriel eut fini le sien, il ferma son casier et le déposa sur le sol.

-Je vais aller aux toilettes, alors à demain! Le salua le plus vieux.

-À demain!

Trickster partit et Sam ferma son sac. Il devait se dépêcher à arriver au bus, en espérant que Zachariah lui ouvre la porte.

Il mit son sac à terre et verrouilla son casier. Le Winchester allait reprendre son sac à dos quand quelqu'un le mit dos à sa case et reçu un violent coup de poing dans la figure sans qu'il ne puisse comprend ce qu'il se passait.

La personne lui cogna le derrière de la tête sur le métal du casier et laissa tomber l'adolescent sur le sol. La tête du Winchester tournait, il était sonné. Sam leva la tête pour voir son agresseur.

C'était Gordon. Le garçon de seize ans lui faisait de l'ombre avec son imposante masse musculaire et sa grande stature. Il le regardait avec un sourire carnassier, les bras croisés sur son torse.

-Salut _''Sammy''_ , ta semaine s'est-elle bien passée? Lui demanda-t-il même s'il se foutait carrément de la réponse.

Sam le savait depuis début. Le calme qu'il avait eu n'était là que pour un temps, pas pour toujours. Mais, pourquoi avait-t-il décidé de lui faire ça maintenant? Il avait eu plusieurs autres occasions de le battre cette semaine et il ne choisissait que maintenant. Pourquoi? Qu'avait-il en tête?

-Pourquoi maintenant..? Demanda le petit en essayant de se relever.

Le Winchester n'eut comme réponse qu'un coup de pied dans le ventre qui lui coupa le souffle et le fit retomber sur le sol. Gordon lui en donna deux autres avant de le saisir par le collet, le soulevant de terre et l'accotant contre la case.

-Tu sais, _''Sammy''_ , je me demande ce que dirait ton ami Gabriel si on lui apprendrait que tu n'es qu'un petit gay. Attendons-le, peut-être aurions–nous une réponse? Dit Gordon, amusé.

C'était pour ça qu'il avait eu la paix un moment. Gordon attendait qu'il se soit fait un ami pour le lui retirer. Ce con n'attendait qu'il soit heureux pour l'arracher à son bonheur.

Sam ne voulait pas ça.

Gabriel était son ami.

Son seul ami.

Gabriel était gentil avec lui. Il le rendait heureux et lui faisait même parfois oublier, sans le savoir, la vie de merde qu'il avait.

Gordon allait lui retirer son bonheur. Il n'avait pas le droit.

Le Winchester essaya de se débattre, mais le garçon lui cogna brutalement la tête sur le casier pour le faire arrêter de gigoter. L'adolescent mit son avant-bras contre le cou du plus jeune pour retirer sa main du collet de Sam, coupant la respiration de celui-ci.

Des pas se firent entendre au loin et Gabriel apparût au bout du couloir. Il arrêta de marcher en voyant la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux.

Gordon tenait Sam dans les airs, contre une case, en l'étouffant avec son avant-bras. Son ami, tant qu'à lui, essayait, sans grand résultat, de repousser l'étreinte de l'autre avec ses petites mains.

-Hey espèce de con! Lâche Sam tout de suite! Fit Gab d'un ton menaçant en s'approchant d'eux.

-Pourquoi? Dit Gordon en faisant l'innocent. Nous ne faisions que discuter en t'attendant! J'ai quelque chose à te dire.

-Je m'en fous comme l'an 40 de ce tu veux me dire! Lâche-le et dégage!

-Oh, je vais partir, ne t'inquiète pas, je voulais juste te dire que ton supposé _''ami''_ est un gay.

Gabriel figea et regarda Sam.

 _Non. Non. Non._

Sam le savait. Il venait son ami. Son seul et unique ami. Gabriel allait rejeter, ou pire, se joindre à Gordon et sa bande pour l'intimider!

Pourquoi était-ce obliger qu'il aime les hommes? Pourquoi devait-il les aimer? Pourquoi lui?

Il allait l'abandonner à cause de sa stupide orientation sexuelle. L'abandonner comme tous l'avaient fait auparavant, parce qu'il est et sera toujours qu'un malheureux petit gay.

-Et? Qu'est-ce que ça fait qu'il soit gay? Dit Gab avec le ton le plus sérieux au monde. Ça ne change pas les faits qu'il est mon ami et que tu vas le lâcher direct!

Sam le regarda, surpris. Personne, au grand jamais personne, ne l'avait défendu et c'était opposé aux actes de Gordon. Gabriel voulait rester ami avec lui malgré qu'il soit homosexuel?

Gordon fut déstabilisé par sa réponse qui était totalement le contraire de ce qu'il s'attendait à entendre.

-Quoi?

-Tu as très bien entendu. Je vais rester ami avec lui et tu vas le lâcher avant que je te pète la gueule, le menaça-t-il.

L'adolescent regarda Sam, qui était à deux doigts de l'évanouissement, d'un regard noir et le relâcha avant de déguerpir.

Le petit tomba sur le sol et respira l'air à grandes goulées. Gabriel se précipita vers lui.

-Sam, est-ce que ça va? Lui demanda-t-il en s'accroupissant devant lui.

Le Winchester opina de la tête en s'agenouillant, toujours en train de reprendre son souffle. Lorsqu'il reprit une respiration à peu près normale, il lui demanda :

-Pourquoi m'as-tu défendu?

-Tu es mon ami, ça va de soi, non? Dit Gaby.

-Mais, il t'a dit que je suis gay et, habituellement, tout le monde s'enfui de moi lorsqu'ils le savent. En plus, tu me connais à peine! Alors, pourquoi as-tu choisi de rester mon ami?

L'adolescent esquissa un petit sourire.

-De un, parce que je ne suis pas homophobe à comparer à ces cons et, de deux, tu es une bonne personne Sam. Oui, je ne te connais pas beaucoup, mais cela ne m'empêche pas de vouloir apprendre à te connaitre! Je n'arrêterais pas d'être ton ami à cause de ton orientation et des préjugés des gens, lui répondit-il tranquillement.

Sam n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Gabriel l'acceptait malgré son homosexualité. Il voulait rester ami avec lui quand même. C'était une première!

Le Winchester baissa la tête.

-Jamais personne n'avait fait ça pour moi… Murmura-t-il assez fort pour que son ami l'entende.

Gabriel se releva en époussetant son jean et lui fit un grand sourire.

-Bah, il y a une première fois à tout! Dit-il en lui tendant la main pour l'aider à se relever.

Sam le regarda, des étincelles dans les yeux. Gabriel n'allait jamais l'abandonner, il le savait d'instinct. Il allait rester son ami malgré son homosexualité et il allait l'aider coûte que coûte à survivre aux moqueries des autres.

Le petit lui rendit son sourire et prit sa main. Elle était douce sa main.

Il sentit son cœur battre vite.

Plus vite qu'à l'habitude.

* * *

 **HAHAHA! PREND ÇA DANS TA FACE GORDON!**

 ***reprend son calme***

 **Résumé de ce chapitre par koritrickster: Gabriel est awesome, Gordon vient de se faire défier et pauvre petit Sammy! D:**

 **Certains peuvent trouver que j'ai fait que Gabriel sache bien trop vite que Sam soit homosexuel, et je vous l'accorde. Mais, soyons honnête, un intimidateur ne va pas se retenir des mois avant de dire quelque chose qui pourrait rendre la vie de sa victime malheureuse. Et le fait que Gab le sache déjà m'aidera dans les autres chapitres, alors je n'es pas fait ça pour rien!**

 **Le cœur de Sam commence à battre plus vite en présence de Gaby, serait-ce un début de Sabriel? ;D**

 **En tout cas, j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, un petit review fait toujours plaisir, merci de suivre ma fic et à la prochaine! :)**


	5. Oublier

**Salut tout le monde!**

 **Désolé d'avoir pris plus de temps pour publier mon chapitre, comme la rentrée arrive bientôt (Nooooooon! Je veux rester en vacance D: ) j'ai passé pas mal de temps sur le triage des choses scolaire et tout le reste. En plus j'ai de la visite par dessus visite ces temps-çi (en fait, c'est seulement aujourd'hui qu'il n'y a personne chez moi) alors ça m'a empêché de publier D:**

 **Bon je vais vous laissez lire le chapitre 4, mais je vous avertie, j'ai eu pas mal de la misère à l'écrire alors je ne sais pas si va être bon, mais j'étais obligé d'écrire un chapitre sur lui parce qu'il va être pas mal absent dans les prochains chapitres. En tout cas, vous me le direz en commentaire si vous l'avez aimé. Et, en passant, certaines personnes m'avait dit que l'armée est très homophobe, mais je n'y crois pas, je pense que ce ne sont que des rumeurs. Oui, c'est sûr qu'il y a des homophobes dans l'armée, mais je pense qu'ils ont mieux à faire qu'aller écœurer leurs coéquipiers qui n'ont pas la même orientation qu'eux. Mais, pour ceux qui pense que l'armée est réellement homophobe, je vais dire que le régiment de Castiel est une exception à la règle et que les homosexuels sont acceptés.**

 **Bon je vous laisse lire, à en bas!**

 **P.S.: Désolé s'il reste des fautes :(**

* * *

 **OUBLIER**

 _ **Vendredi le 11 septembre 2015, 16h25**_

Un coup de feu.

Un autre et un autre, encore et encore. À chaque coup de feu, il y avait un mort. Peu importe le côté au quel le mort appartenait, c'était quelqu'un qui mourrait, ce qui entraînera une famille et des amis dans la mélancolie et en une profonde rage contre celui qui l'a tué.

Dean avait fait ça, tuer des gens et rendre leur entourage mélancolique. Depuis le premier homme qu'il avait abattu il ne cessait de se tourmenter et il n'arrivait pas à fermer l'œil sans que des milliards de visions d'horreur l'envahissent.

Le Winchester avait aussi peur. Une balle dans la tête ça arrive vite et il avait tellement peur que cela lui arrive.

Qu'il meurt et qu'il laisse Sam tout seul. Que ferait Sammy s'il mourrait? Sera-t-il envoyé dans une famille d'accueil ou utilisera-t-il son intelligence pour rester à la maison? Tentera-t-il de se suicider? Est-ce qu'il rentra dans l'armée? Comment vivra-t-il?

Toutes ces questions se bousculaient dans sa tête depuis des heures tandis qu'il se tortillait dans tout les sens pour trouver une position confortable sur son vieux matelas à ressort, voulant dormir quelques minutes.

Un nouveau coup de feu résonna à l'extérieur.

Tanné d'essayer de s'endormir, il descendit du lit superposé, évitant de réveiller le sergent Novack qui dormait sur le lit du bas, et se rendit à la salle commune.

Il devait appeler Sam dans une trentaine de minutes, alors il devait boire un peu s'il voulait être psychologiquement présentable pour son petit frère.

Il se prit quelques _shooter_ au bar improvisé au coin de la grande salle et alla s'asseoir à une table. Il n'eut le temps d'en boire deux que quelqu'un s'assit à côté de lui et lui vola le verre qu'il allait prendre.

-Hey! Dit-il en se tournant vers le voleur, frustré.

La voleuse plutôt. Charlie se tenait à côté de lui, habillée de son pantalon d'armée et d'une camisole noire, la palette de sa casquette de camouflage sur le côté. Elle le regardait, un sourire sur ses lèvres, l'alcool dans sa main gauche.

-Toujours entrain de boire Dean? Dit-elle avant de boire le _shooter_ volé.

-Ça ne fait pas de mal à personne au moins, lui répondit-il.

Charlie comprit ce qu'il voulait dire par là et s'assit à côté de lui, posant le verre vide sur la table.

-Moi aussi, j'avais de la difficulté à oublier ce que j'ai fait au début et encore même aujourd'hui, pour certains cas. Je buvais pour essayer d'oublier. Ça a duré quelques mois, puis Castiel m'a donné un truc pour remplacer la boisson.

Un truc? Dean fût intéressé par ce qu'elle disait.

-Quel truc?

La femme sortie une photo de sa poche. Sur la photo, une jeune femme au crâne chauve couchée dans un lit d'hôpital regardait l'objectif, souriant à pleine dent.

-Est-ce que je t'es déjà parler de ma femme,Doroty? Lui demanda-t-elle.

-Oui, tu m'as déjà parler d'elle, pourquoi?

-Castiel m'a dit de penser aux gens que j'aime, comme Doroty, et de penser notre train de vie lorsqu'on est avec eux. Alors, à chaque fois que j'embarque sur le champ de bataille, je pense à elle et ce qu'on pourrait faire ensemble cette journée là. Je laisse ça envahir mon esprit et ça m'empêche, de cette manière, de penser que je suis entrain de tuer.

Ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée, mais Dean n'avait pas eu une vie facile. Alors, à quoi devait-il penser?

À Sam et lui lorsqu'ils devaient payer les comptes avec le faible montant d'argent que Bobby leur envoyait pour survivre? Aux journées qu'ils avaient passées sans manger à cause des achats scolaire et de l'attente de l'argent de l'homme? Aux deux boulots qu'il devait enchaîner en plus de l'école pour que Sammy mange à sa faim?

-C'est un bon truc, mais je ne peux pas l'utiliser, dit Dean sans la regarder.

-Pourquoi?

-Disons que je n'ai pas eu une vie favorable à des moments joyeux.

Il eu un petit moment de silence.

-Au pire, invente-toi une vie heureuse avec les gens que tu aimes.

Il pourrait essayer. Si cela marche, ça l'évitera d'ingurgiter de l'alcool chaque jour.

-D'accord, je vais essayer, merci.

Charlie lui offrit un grand sourire et lui donna une petite tape sur l'épaule en se relevant.

-C'est toujours un plaisir de t'aider Dean. En passant, il serait temps d'appeler ton frère si tu veux réussir à lui parler avant de retourner aux tranchées, lui dit la femme en se dirigeant vers le dortoir.

Dean l'écouta et amena l'ordinateur portable posé sur la table proche de lui. Il ouvrit Skype et appela son petit frère qui apparu immédiatement à l'écran.

Il portait toujours son médaillon à son cou, ce qui fit sourire l'aîné avant qu'il ne remarque l'œil au beurre noir de son cadet.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il est arrivé à ton œil Sammy? Est-ce que tu t'es battu? Demanda le Winchester en maudissant intérieurement la personne qui lui avait fait ça.

-On peut dire ça, mais ce n'est pas important ... Dit Sam en essayant qu'ils passent rapidement à un autre sujet de conversation.

-Non, c'est important. Qui t'a fait ça?

Sam soupira, sachant qu'il devait lui dire s'il voulait parler d'autre chose.

-Gordon. Mais, est-ce qu'on pourrait changer de sujet s'il te plait?

Dean bouillait intérieurement. Il détestait Gordon. Ce trou de cul écœurait son frère depuis le début du secondaire à cause de sa grandeur sous la normale, mais cela avait empiré lorsqu'il avait appris que Sam était gay.

Un jour, Dean avait dû faire une plainte à la police parce que Gordon avait suivi Sam jusqu'à la maison et l'avait battu. Sam avait passé 5 jours à l'hôpital à cause d'un coup donné à une mauvaise place et cela avait coûté une fortune de soin à l'aîné. Gordon, lui, n'avait eu aucune conséquence, ses parents ayant payé les autorités pour le silence.

Dean avait une envie folle de savoir ce que ce con avait fait à son cadet, mais il devait respecter le fait que Sam ne veule pas en dire plus.

-D'accord, accepta-t-il à contre-cœur.

Sam lui sourit, heureux que son grand frère respecte son choix.

-Merci. Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

-Je parlais à Charlie.

-Charlie?

C'est vrai. Il n'avait parler à son frère que de Castiel, jamais de Charlie.

-C'est ma coéquipière et mon amie. Je suis sûr que vous vous entendriez bien ensemble, elle aime à peu près tout ce que tu aimes.

-Ah, d'accord.

-Toi, qu'est-ce que tu faisais?

-Je mangeais.

-Ah.

Il eu un court moment de silence.

-Dean, j'ai une question, fit Sam d'une voix gênée.

-Ok,c'est quoi?

-Est-ce que tu crois au coup de foudre *****?

Au coup de foudre? Pourquoi voulait-il savoir ça?

-Bah, je pense que ça peut arriver d'en avoir un. Pourquoi me poses-tu cette question?

-Je pense que je viens d'en avoir un.

* * *

 **Et nous, on sait sur qui Sammy a eu le coup de foudre ;)**

 **J'ai fait que ça soit Charlie qui va donner un conseil à Dean et non Castiel, parce que j'ai besoin d'inclure un peu plus Charlie dans l'histoire pour le bien fonctionnement de la fic. Pour l'intrusion Cas', ça va bientôt arriver, ne vous inquiétez pas ;)**

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre même si j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire. Un petit review fait toujours plaisir, merci de suivre ma fic et à la prochaine (le prochain chapitre va être posté le 5 septembre, car je veux me laisser un peu de temps vu que l'école recommence)!**

 **P.S.: Un coup de foudre est quand tu tombes amoureux de quelqu'un sur le coup.**

 **P.P.S.: J'avais oublié de mentionner que Dean est bisexuel.**


	6. Clowns et souvenirs

**Bonjours tout le monde! *essai que tout le monde oublie mon une semaine de retard, mais ça ne marche pas***

 **DÉSOLÉ D'ÊTRE EN RETARD! J'ai mal géré mon temps avec mes devoirs et les corrections que je devais faire sur ce chapitre et, en plus, le jour que je devais publier ce chapitre j'étais sur le chemin du retour d'une fête de famille D: Alors désolé, j'espère que vous me pardonniez...**

 **Bon** **voici le chapitre 5 qui est assez long (surtout quand on écrit notre histoire sur papier et qu'on la retranscrit sur l'ordi...), j'espère que vous allez aimer!**

 **À en bas!**

 **P.S.: Désolé (encore) pour le retard...**

 **P.P.S.: Désolé s'il reste des fautes**

* * *

 **CLOWNS ET SOUVENIRS**

 _ **Jeudi le 12 novembre 2015, 9h15**_

-Je suis heureux que tu es décidé de venir, lui dit Gabriel alors qu'ils embarquèrent dans l'autobus.

Sam lui fit un sourire, mais aucune joie ne régnait dans son cœur.

Le 9 novembre, lundi passé en fait, l'école avait gagné un concours et le prix ne lui plaisait pas du tout. C'était une sortie gratuite au parc d'attraction entre leur ville et _Kansas City_ pour tous les élèves et le personnel de l'école qui dura le même temps qu'une journée d'école normale, l'endroit ayant été réservé pour eux.

C'est après avoir été là-bas que ses parents étaient morts. En sortant de ce parc d'attraction. Où il avait lui-même manqué y rester avec ses parents aux dires de Dean.

Sam n'avait aucune envie d'aller à cet endroit. Il s'était dit qu'il n'y retournerait plus jamais de sa vie, mais Gabriel voulait y aller et voulait absolument qu'il l'accompagne.

Le Winchester avait refusé de nombreuses fois sa demande, mais avait finalement acceptée, sachant que Gabriel n'allait jamais arrêter de le harceler avec cette question.

Mais, Sam ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir de lui demander de l'accompagner. Gabriel ne savait pas ce qui c'était passé là-bas avec sa famille. En fait, c'était à lui-même qu'il devait en vouloir, car il ne lui avait jamais rien dit à propos de cela.

Les deux amis s'assirent sur le premier siège en avant.

-J'ai tellement hâte d'arriver, continua Trickster. On va faire des montagnes russes, hein ?

Sam sortit de la lune et sourit à son ami.

-Si tu le veux, lui répondit-il.

-Voudrais-tu qu'on fasse la _Maison Rouge_ ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'est la _Maison Rouge_ ?

-Tu ne connais pas ? C'est un parcours dans une maison hantée de clowns ! Voudrais-tu qu'on y aille ?

Des clowns ?! Sam détestait les clowns, il en avait une peur bleue ! Jamais de sa vie il voudrait aller là-bas !

-Non, je n'aime pas…

Oh, le petit Sammy a peur d'aller à la _Maison Rouge_ ! Ria Gordon en passant à côté d'eux.

-Ferme-là ! Lui cria Gabriel.

Sam bouillait intérieurement. Qu'il lui dise qu'il est un peureux était la goutte de trop. Il allait lui prouver qu'il avait tort et pas grave pour sa peur des clowns ! Il était tellement écœuré qu'il le rabaisse…

-On va y aller, décida le Winchester.

-Sam, dit son ami, tu n'es pas obligé d'y aller si tu as peur, surtout si c'est à cause de ce con.

-Je ne me sens pas obligé, loin de là ! Et de toute manière, une maison hantée, ce n'est jamais vraiment effrayant, l'assura Sam en souriant.

Gabriel le regarda longuement, pensif.

-Si tu le dit, lui répondit-il.

Sam le savait, il allait regretter d'y être allé. Mais, il ferait tout pour mettre Gordon à tort en ce moment, alors il s'en foutait un peu.

-On va manger une _queue de castor_ et des pommes d'apis, hein ? Reprit son ami.

Le Winchester lui lança un regard interrogateur.

-C'est quoi des pommes d'apis et une _queue de castor_ ?

L'autre le regarda, surpris.

-Tu ne sais pas c'est quoi ? Qu'où donc, tes parents t'ont-t-ils déjà amenés à un parc d'attraction ?

Sam sentit une profonde tristesse l'envahir. Oui, ses parents l'avaient déjà amené à un parc d'attraction. Seulement une fois. Au parc d'attraction où ils se dirigèrent. Ils étaient morts en revenant de là-bas.

Il chassa sa tristesse, ne voulant pas que Gab la remarque.

-Euh… Ils m'y ont déjà amené, mais j'étais jeune. Je ne me souviens pas de tout.

-Ah, alors je vais tout te refaire découvrir ! Dit joyeusement Gabriel.

Sam fit semblant d'avoir hâte d'y être tout le long que Gaby parlait du parc d'attraction. Même s'il n'avait aucune envie d'aller là-bas, il ne voulait pas gâcher le plaisir de son ami.

Après trente minutes de routes, ils arrivèrent au parc d'attractions. Trickster laissa Sam sortit en premier du bus ce qui était une première pour le petit.

Une fois dehors, le Winchester regarda l'entrée de l'endroit, dans la lune.

Il se revoyait sortir de là-bas avec eux. Il était assis sur les épaules de son père, serrant sa grosse peluche orignal, heureux de sa journée. Dean, lui tenait la main de Mary en même temps de traîner sa propre peluche. Ils étaient tous heureux. Ils se dirigèrent vers l'Impala de John, cette voiture n'étant maintenant plus qu'une ferraille dans un dépotoir à auto.

-Est-ce que ça va Sam ? Lui demanda Gab, qui venait de le rejoindre, en posant sa main sur son épaule.

Sam sursauta et remit rapidement un sourire sur son visage.

-Oui, oui, ça va, mentit-il. On y va ?

-Ouais, les profs ont fini d'expliquer les règles du parc.

Les règles ?! L'adolescent ne les avait pas écoutées, mais ce n'était pas grave.

Les deux amis passèrent l'entrée et le petit fût ébahi. Le parc avait changé. Il s'était modernisé. Il y avait beaucoup plus de montagnes russes et de manèges que dans son souvenir.

Mais, il y avait toujours la fontaine qu'on apercevait dès qu'on entrait dans le parc. Sam et son frère y avaient jeté une pièce de cinq cenne chacun lorsqu'ils étaient venus, dans le temps, la fontaine étant considérée comme une fontaine à vœux. Au final, leurs vœux n'ont pas été exaucés, leurs parents sont morts et cette fontaine ne recevait plus aucune cenne depuis longtemps.

-Veux-tu qu'on prenne la carte du parc ? Lui demanda Gabriel en le tirant de ses pensées.

-D'accord, lui répondit-il.

Ils se dirigèrent vers un kiosque et le monsieur leur donna une carte du site. Le plus vieux ouvrit le plan et pointa une montagne russe passant au-dessus de l'eau illustrée sur le plan.

-Veux-tu qu'on commence par faire cette montagne russe-là ? Le questionna Gaby.

-D'accord, lui répondit le Winchester, distrait.

Ils se dirigèrent vers l'attraction d'un pas lent. Gabriel lui montrant d'autres attractions du doigt. Sam l'écoutait d'une oreille distraite.

Être dans ce parc, le rendait triste, il ne pouvait le nier. Ses parents y étaient morts après leur passage dans cet endroit. C'était normal…

Ils arrivèrent dans la file de la montagne russe. À peu près deux cents élèves faisaient la file, alors les garçons devaient attendre une trentaine de minutes. Pendant ce temps d'attente, le regard de Sam se posa sur un stand de tir.

Le monsieur était bien plus vieux que lorsqu'il était venu des années plus tôt, mais l'adolescent l'avait reconnu. C'était lui qui lui avait donné, à lui et Dean, les grosses peluches que leur père avait gagné pour eux.

Ces peluches avaient été détruites lors de l'accident du retour.

Une main se posa sur son épaule, le faisant sursauter, le ramenant à la réalité. Gabriel le regardait d'un air interrogateur.

-Sam, tu es sûr que ça va ? Tu es dans la lune depuis tantôt …Lui dit Trickster.

-Oui, ça va, c'est juste qu'il y a plein de choses qui attire mon attention…c'est pour cela que je suis distrait. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ? Dit-il en souriant.

Gabriel le crût et repris son air joyeux.

-Bah ! C'est à notre tour, lui annonça Gabriel en passant la barrière.

Sam le suit. Les bancs ressemblaient à des sièges de bébé jaunes et pleins d'attaches y étaient reliés. Il y avait deux bancs côte à côte et plusieurs rangées identiques précédaient la leur. Ils étaient en avant des rangées.

Sam, n'ayant jamais vu de chariot de montagnes russes auparavant, monta sur le siège sans poser de questions. Il s'attacha et un employé vint serrer les attaches. Le compte à rebours commença.

 _10_

 _9_

 _8_

-Tu sais Sam, je suis impressionné que tu veuilles faire cette montagne russe. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu acceptes.

Sam le regarda, interrogé.

-Pourquoi ? Lui demanda-t-il.

 _7_

 _6_

 _5_

-Bah, c'est la montagne russe la plus difficile de l'état et plusieurs personnes ont peur de - _4_ \- la faire. Alors, vu que tu n'es venu qu'il y a très - _3_ \- longtemps, je pensais que tu ne voudrais pas embarquer dedans pour ne pas vomir - _2_ -.

Sam le regarda, effrayé. Il ne savait rien de cela.

 _1_

Dans quoi s'était-il embarquer ?

 _0_

La sirène annonçant le départ retentit et le chariot démarra en trompe. Le chariot allait de tout bord et de tout côté, virant à l'envers la plupart du temps. Leurs jambes pendaient dans le vide et leur tête passait qu'à quelques centimètres de nombreuses fois.

Tandis que Gabriel s'amusait comme un petit fou, Sam hurlait et essayait de se concentrer pour ne pas vomir.

Il comprenait pourquoi c'était la pire montagne russe de l'État. Elle était horrible.

Le manège s'arrêta une minute plus tard. Les deux garçons se détachèrent et Trickster se précipita vers Sammy, qui était blanc comme un drap. Il était étourdi et la seule envie qu'il avait était de vomir.

-Est-ce que ça va, _kiddo_ ? Lui demanda-t-il.

Sam descendit de son siège maladroitement.

-Je… Je dois aller aux toilettes, lui répondit-il difficilement.

Le plus vieux opina de la tête et ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Plusieurs jeunes rirent de Sam à cause de son teint blanchâtre et parce que son ami l'aidait à marcher correctement. Gabriel leurs offrit un doigt d'honneur avant de continuer leur chemin.

Arrivés aux toilettes, Sam vomi dans la première toilette qu'il vu et son ami se mit derrière lui pour retenir ses cheveux. Le cadet vomi son faible déjeuner pendant cinq longues minutes et un gros mal de cœur lui resta malgré qu'il ait fini de vomir.

Sam regarda Gabriel, qui lui fit un petit sourire compatissant.

-Penses-tu avoir fini de vomir ? Lui demanda-t-il.

Le Winchester hocha positivement de la tête.

-On ne retournera plus dans un manège comme celui-ci, promis.

-D'a… D'accord.

Sam se releva avec l'aide de son ami.

-Es-tu capable de marcher ?

-Oui, j'ai juste encore un peu mal au cœur.

-J'ai la solution pour remédier à ça !

-C'est quoi ?

-Manger !

Le petit le regarda, incrédule.

-En quoi manger m'aidera à ne pas avoir mal au cœur ? Je risque plus de vomir une seconde fois !

-Ben non ! Moi, je mange et mes maux de cœur disparaissent, peut-être que ça marchera pour toi aussi. En plus, il est midi et j'ai faim.

Sam soupira.

-Ok, je vais essayer ton truc. On y va ?

-D'ac _kiddo_ !

Ils sortirent de la salle de bain et se rendirent à l'air des repas. Le Winchester s'assit à une table et Gabriel partit chercher à manger.

Celui-ci revint une dizaine de minutes plus tard avec deux cabarets plein à craquer. Dans ceux-ci, il y avait deux hamburgers, deux hot-dogs, deux sacs de frites, deux pommes avec du sucre sur un bâton, deux sortes de pâtes plates recouverte de _Nutella_ et de bananes, un gros sac de bonbons et deux géants verres d'orangeade.

Sam le regarda drôlement et Gabriel le remarqua.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a kiddo ? Lui demanda-t-il.

-Ben là ! Tu as trop pris de bouffe, lui répondit-il.

\- Ça ce n'est pas beaucoup, j'aurais pu en prendre plus !

Le petit soupira, découragé.

-Et comment as-tu fait pour payer tout ça ?

-Bah, j'ai emprunté de l'argent à mes parents.

Ah oui, c'est vrai, il avait des parents lui. Ce n'était pas lui qui travaillait pour avoir son argent.

-Bon, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Lui demanda Gaby.

-Juste un hamburger.

Gabriel le regarda perplexe.

-Juste ça ?! S'exclama-t-il.

-J'ai pas très faim.

Bah là ! Je n'ai pas acheté tout ça pour rien ! Prend au moins une des deux orangeades et une _queue de castor_ ou une pomme d'api !

-C'est quoi une _queue de castor_ et une pomme d'api ?

-Une _queue de castor_ c'est la pâte tartinée de _Nutella_ et une pomme d'api est une pomme entourée de sucre dure. Qu'est-ce que tu veux prendre ?

Sam soupira.

-Je vais prendre une orangeade et une queue de castor avec alors…

Gabriel souri à pleines dents et lui donna ce qu'il lui avait demandé.

-Après, on ira à la _Maison Rouge_ , décida Trickster.

Sam déglutit. Il l'avait oublié, cette maison hantée de clowns.

Ils mangèrent rapidement et se rendirent à la maison hantée. Il n'y avait aucune file devant cette attraction et Sam comprenait largement pourquoi les gens ne voulaient pas y rentrer.

L'entrée était située dans la bouche ouverte d'un clown terrifiant blanc et rouge. Il regardait diaboliquement chaque personne qui entrait dans sa bouche.

Sam déglutit bruyamment et regarda ailleurs avant de suivre Gabriel dans cet endroit d'horreur.

Une musique de cirque traditionnelle résonnait et des lampes infra-rouge éclairaient l'endroit. Des miroirs, des photos de clowns et pleins d'autres accessoires étaient accrochés sur les murs.

Sam avait très peur malgré la présence de Gaby et regardait partout autour de lui. Il se sentait observé et suivi.

Pourquoi avait-il décidé de faire la _Maison Rouge_ déjà ? Ah oui, à cause de Gordon pour lui prouver qu'il n'était pas un trouillard… Bordel ! Pourquoi, avait-il dit oui au lieu de s'écouter ?

Ils tournèrent pour aller dans un autre couloir quand une main se posa sur l'épaule du cadet. Il se retourna vivement et hurla. Un clown avec deux tas de cheveux frisés bleus de chaque côté de la tête lui criait dans les oreilles. Il était habillé comme les clowns traditionnels et n'avait rien d'épeurant en soi, mais, comme Sam avait extrêmement peur des clowns, ça l'effrayait.

Gabriel, tant qu'à lui, sursauta un peu à cause du clown, mais surtout à cause du cri de terreur de son ami. Comment se faisait-il que Sam est déjà autant peur alors que les clowns les plus effrayants se trouvaient à la fin ?

Le clown disparût quelques secondes plus tard. Sam avait arrêté de crier mais il tremblait sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Il était blême et complètement figé. Gabriel se mit devant lui.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a _kiddo_ ? Lui demanda Trickster.

-J'ai p…peur de…des clowns, murmura le petit d'une voix tremblotante.

-Je t'avais dit de ne pas venir si tu avais peur, soupira-t-il. C'est à cause de Gordon je présume ?

Le Winchester hocha honteusement de la tête. Qu'il était stupide… Gabriel devait sûrement le prendre pour un idiot...

-Bon, on va trouver une sortie, d'accord ?

Sam opina de la tête. Ils avancèrent un peu dans le couloir.

-Désolé… S'excusa Sammy.

-C'est correct, au pire si tu as trop peur, tu peux te coller sur moi jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve une sortie d'urgence.

-Non, ça… ça va être correct.

Au même moment, un clown surgit devant eux en criant. Sam ne cria pas, mais se blottit immédiatement contre son ami, qui l'entoura de ses bras.

Il devait tellement avoir l'air d'un gamin…

Ils sortirent quelques minutes plus tard de cet endroit et les deux amis se dirigèrent vers le manège d'à côté pour ôter l'image des clowns de la tête du plus jeune.

Le reste de la journée passa vite. Ils avaient fait plusieurs manèges suite à la maison hantée et Sam n'eut pas trop mal au cœur et il souri quelques fois malgré qu'il se remémore beaucoup de souvenirs.

Ils étaient présentement dans l'autobus sur le chemin du retour. Le Winchester était accoté contre la vitre, pensif. Le premier clown qu'il avait vu dans la _Maison Rouge_ ressemblait à celui qui voulait lui donner un ballon lorsqu'il était venu avec ses parents.

Il se rappelait avoir pleuré parce qu'il avait eu peur de lui. Sa mère l'avait consolé et ils étaient partis vers un manège…

-Sam, est-ce que ça va ? Lui demanda Gabriel en le tirant de ses pensées.

Le petit le regarda. Il avait l'air inquiet.

-Oui, ça va, pourquoi ?

-Parce que, à certains moments de la journée, j'avais l'impression que tu étais triste et je veux savoir pourquoi.

À cet instant- là, le véhicule passa devant deux petites croix au bord de la route. Sam les remarqua immédiatement. C'était à cet endroit précisément que sa vie avait pris une toute autre tournure.

Il afficha tout de même un sourire sur son visage.

Il ne pouvait pas lui dire.

C'était sûrement qu'une impression, lui répondit-il en souriant.

Il voyait très bien que Gabriel ne le croyait pas, mais celui-ci ne rajouta rien, au grand soulagement de l'adolescent.

En fait, Sam ne voulait tout simplement pas lui dire.

En tout cas, pas tout de suite.

* * *

 **MAIS, QUAND EST-CE QUE TU VAS LUI DIRE SAM?! *pète un plomb***

 **J'espère que vous avez aimer ce chapitre, un petit review fait toujours plaisir et merci de suivre ma fic! :D**

 **Je vais essayer de poster mon prochain dans une semaine ou deux maximum!**

 **À la prochaine!**

 **P.S.: La Maison Rouge est une maison hantée de clowns réelle à la Ronde à Montréal dont je n'es pas eu le courage de faire parce que j'ai (comme Sam) une peur extrême des clowns.**


	7. Retenue

**Salut!**

 **Désolé pour cette longue attente, c'est juste que l'école ça prend beaucoup de temps et ça j'ai bien moins de temps pour écrire depuis que l'été est fini...**

 **En tout cas, voici le chapitre 6, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire, on se retrouve en bas! :D**

 ****Message pour ceux qui travaille en temps que mascotte: Comment faites-vous pour survire à la chaleur?! J'étais en mascotte en fin de semaine et j'étais en train de mourir de chaleur littéralement! C'est comme dans un sauna, sauf que tu dois rester dedans pendant des heures! Ah, et pour ceux que leur costume n'a pas de zipper, comment faites-vous pour fermer votre costume? Moi, on a utilisé des trombones, du papier collant et un gros foulard.****

 **P.S.: Désolé s'il reste des fautes D:**

* * *

 **RETENUE**

 _ **Jeudi le 3 décembre 2015, 8h40**_

Il neigeait.

Assis dans l'autobus scolaire, Sam regardait la neige tombée avec une lueur d'émerveillement dans les yeux. Il avait toujours aimé voir de la neige. Il trouvait que ces petits flocons donnaient une touche merveilleuse et magique à ce monde.

Dean avait toujours trouvé cela ridicule qu'il puisse aimer la neige, car, pour lui, cela ne voulait que dire que l'hiver arrivait bientôt et qu'ils allaient avoir froid pendant les mois à venir. Mais, le cadet s'en foutait. Il aimait voir la neige tombée même si cela annonçait l'arrivée de l'hiver et qu'il allait avoir froid.

Le véhicule s'arrêta devant l'école. Sam laissa tous les élèves sortirent avant d'en faire de même, évitant ainsi que quelqu'un le remette à sa place. Comme il était recouvert que de son coton-ouaté pour office de manteau, d'une tuque grise cachant à moitié ses oreilles et des souliers en tissus absorbants l'eau de la couche de neige sur le sol, le froid l'assaillit rapidement.

Il marcha jusqu'à l'entrée et Sam fut bien heureux de rentrer en contact avec la chaleur de l'école.

Le Winchester se rendit à sa case où Gabriel l'attendait avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Salut, le salua Trickster.

-Salut, lui répondit-il en déverrouillant sa case.

-Ça va?

-Oui, toi?

-Yep!

Il eu un petit moment de silence, le temps que Sam accroche sa tuque et son coton-ouaté sur le crochet de sa case, dévoilant le gilet rouge qu'il portait.

-T'as pas froid dehors? Lui demanda le plus grand.

-Non, mentit Sam, pourquoi?

-Ben là! Tu n'as qu'un coton-ouaté, une tuque trop petite pour toi et des chaussure en toile pour contrer le froid. C'est pas assez pour l'hiver ça!

-Dit celui qui porte des pantalons courts et des chemises à manches courtes toute l'année, répliqua le cadet.

C'était vrai. Gabriel portait un jean lui arrivant aux genoux et une chemise bourgogne en ce moment même.

-Ouais, mais moi, au moins, j'ai un manteau, une tuque, des gants et des bottes faits pour l'hiver.

Il marquait un point, mais Sam n'avait pas encore assez d'argent pour s'acheter quelque chose d'efficace pour se protégé du froid. Le Winchester venait tout juste d'avoir assez d'argent pour manger trois repas par jour et changer ses vêtements devenus trop petit pour lui depuis bien longtemps.

Voyant que le petit s'était tu, Gabriel lui proposa:

-Au pire, je t'en achèterai.

Lui en acheter? Non, ça ferait dépenser de l'argent à son ami et il ne voulait pas dépendre de quelqu'un.

-Non, je vais être correct, je vais bientôt aller m'acheter tout ça de toute manière.

Il lui avait menti, mais il n'avait pas le choix de faire cela.

-Ok, mais si rendu aux congés de Noël tu n'as toujours pas du linge fait pour la température de dehors, je vais t'acheter ce que tu as besoin et tu vas devoir l'accepter, d'accord?

-D'accord.

La cloche sonna, les deux garçons prirent leur cartable et se rendirent vers leur classe géographie avec "l'aimable" Ross.

Ils s'assirent à leur bureau, qui était distancé par deux bureaux en diagonal. Trickster posa une question à son ami:

-As-tu fait ton devoir? Moi oui.

Sam prit son devoir et le montra fièrement à Gabriel, comme quoi il avait réussi à faire ce devoir particulièrement difficile. Avant qu'il ne repose la feuille dans son cartable, Gordon arriva et la lui arracha des mains avant de retourner s'asseoir à sa place.

La cloche sonna avant même que Sam ne réagisse. Il ne pouvait plus aller récupérer son devoir, Azazel étant arrivé dans la classe. Sam devait croiser les doigts en espérant que le professeur le croit sur le fait que Gordon est volé son devoir.

L'enseignant commença son cour:

-Sortez-moi immédiatement votre devoir, je le ramasse.

Tout le monde s'exécuta à la tâche, sauf Sam et le professeur le remarqua instantanément.

-Sam, où est ton devoir? Lui demanda-t-il avec son habituel sourire sadique.

-Oui, je l'es fait, mais Gordon me l'a volé, lui répondit-il en gardant son calme.

L'instituteur se tourna vers Gordon.

-Lui as-tu pris son devoir?

-Non , répondit l'adolescent d'un air innocent.

L'enseignant reposa son attention sur le Winchester.

-Sam, ne me ment pas. Donne-moi ce devoir maintenant! Aboya l'adulte.

-Je ne mens pas monsieur, je l'es fait, Gordon me l'a volé.

Il disait la vérité, alors pourquoi ne le croyait-il pas? Ah oui, parce que c'était Azazel.

Le professeur prit deux billets de différentes couleurs, un était rose et l'autre jaune. Sam savait ce que ces papiers signifiaient et commença à rassembler ses choses. Le professeur déposa brutalement les deux morceaux de papier sur le bureau du petit.

-Voici ton papier pour la pass ***** et celui de tes deux heures de retenues de demain pour ton insolence et ton devoir non-fait. Maintenant, sort de mon cour! Cria l'enseignant.

Sam sentit les larmes montées à ses yeux. Il avait une retenue demain? Non, il ne pouvait pas en avoir une, pas demain. Il devait parler à son frère demain, à dix-sept heure. Il ne pouvait pas rater cette occasion de lui parler, mais cette retenue allait lui faire manquer ce moment.

Maudite retenue, maudit Azazel et, surtout, maudit Gordon.

Sam voulu insulté le professeur et son bourreau, mais il savait qu'il allait pleurer s'il ouvrait sa bouche, alors le garçon prit ses choses et se dirigea vers la porte.

Alors qu'il allait franchir le cadre de porte, quelqu'un parla, ce qui figea le petit sur place.

-Azazel, vous êtes chiant et je pense que vous avez un problème dans la tête, fit la voix de Gabriel.

Sam regarda son ami. Que faisait-il?

-PARDON?! Hurla l'enseignant.

-Vous m'avez bien entendu, vous êtes vraiment chiant et je pense que vous avez un réel problème dans la tête pour envoyer Sam à la pass alors qu'il s'est fait volé son devoir par un con. Allez consulter, je pense que ça vous fera le plus grand bien.

Azazel déposa les mêmes billets que Sam sur le bureau de Trickster.

-SORTEZ DE MON COURS ET VOUS AVEZ LA MÊME RETENUE QUE SAM! Lui hurla-t-il.

L'adolescent lui fit un gros sourire et ramassa ses choses.

-Merci m'sieur!

Il se leva et rejoignit son ami qui le regardait. Sam était surpris. Pourquoi avait-il fait ça? À cause qu'il l'avait défendu, Gabriel allait à la pass et avait une retenue demain après les cours.

-Pourquoi as-tu fait ça? Lui demanda le Winchester alors qu'ils marchèrent pour se rendre à la salle d'isolement.

-Bah, parce qu'il est con de ne pas t'avoir cru et parce que je pense que tu trouvais ça long de rester assis tout seul pendant deux heures de temps, alors je voulais te tenir compagnie, lui répondit-franchement.

Il allait être là vendredi?! Peut-être qu'il pourra parler à Dean finalement...

-Je ne peux pas venir à la retenue vendredi... Dit Sam.

Gabriel le regarda, l'incompréhension se lisant sur son visage.

-Pourquoi?

-J'ai quelque chose d'important à 17h vendredi et je ne peux pas manquer cela.

-Ouais, peut-être, mais on ne peut pas annuler cette retenue...

-Je sais, c'est pourquoi j'ai besoin de ton aide.

Trickster envoya un regard incrédule au petit.

-Mon aide?!

-Oui, j'ai besoin de ton aide. Je dois m'enfuir de cette retenue, mais il ne faut pas que le surveillant me voit partir.

-Et en quoi je suis utile là-dedans?

-J'aurais besoin que tu amène le surveillant à l'extérieur de la salle pendant cinq minutes, le temps que je m'en aille de l'école. Pourrais-tu faire ça pour moi?

-D'accord, mais j'ai quelques conditions.

Sam accomplirait tout ce qu'il demande, tant qu'il l'aide en retour.

-Ok, c'est quoi tes conditions? Accepta Sammy.

-Je veux que tu m'amènes un paquet de fraises tagada demain, que tu me laisses te faire des tresses pendant la retenue...

-Pourquoi des tresses? Le coupa le Winchester.

-Parce que c'est drôle.

Sam soupira. Il ne voulait pas qu'il lui fasse des tresses, sauf que c'était le prix à payer pour pouvoir parler à Dean, alors...

-D'accord... Soupira-t-il. As-tu d'autres conditions?

-Oui, j'aimerais que tu me dises la vérité sur le pourquoi tu étais triste au parc d'attraction et qu'est-ce qui est autant important vendredi soir.

Il ne s'attendait pas à avoir ces deux conditions-là. Soi que si, un peu. C'est normal qu'il veuille savoir pourquoi, mais Sam était-il prêt à lui dire? Il ne pense pas, mais Gabriel l'avait accepté après avoir su son orientation sexuel, alors pourquoi devrait-il encore lui cacher des choses?

-D'accord, je vais te dire ça le 18, décida le plus jeune.

-Pourquoi pas maintenant? Le questionna son ami.

-Parce que je veux que tu vois des preuves.

L'adolescent réfléchit quelques secondes.

-D'accord, je vais attendre au 18.

 _ **Vendredi le 4 décembre 2015, 16h15**_

Les deux amis étaient en retenue comme supposé. Le professeur-surveillant pianotait sur son ordinateur portable en ignorant complètement les deux adolescents qu'il avait à surveiller.

Gabriel était assis à côté du Winchester, lui faisant des tresses en mangeant le paquet de fraises tagada que le petit lui avait acheté. Sam, tant qu'à lui, écrivait sur une feuille de papier pendant que son ami lui faisait une multitude de tresses.

C'était une lettre dédiée au surveillant pour lui expliquer les raisons de sa fuite. Lorsqu'il eut fini d'écrire, il regarda Gabriel qui comprit aussitôt. Il finit de faire la tresse qu'il était en train de faire puis s'assit derrière son bureau.

-Monsieur? Dit Gaby en brisant le silence.

Le surveillant leva les yeux vers Trickster.

-Oui?

-Est-ce que je peux aller aux toilettes?

L'homme soupira.

-Tu ne peux pas te retenir? Lui demanda-t-il.

-Non m'sieur!

Il soupira une seconde fois et se leva.

-D'accord, viens t'en.

Ils sortirent de la classe.

Sam se dépêcha d'ouvrir son sac et en sortit son coton-ouaté et sa tuque. Il les effila rapidement et déposa la lettre sur le bureau du surveillant. Il ouvrit la fenêtre du local et sortit par-là après avoir fait passer son sac à dos.

Le Winchester ferma la fenêtre et couru jusqu'à sa maison pendant une quarantaine de minutes. Il rentra chez lui et n'eut le temps que de retirer ses souliers, son coton-ouaté et sa tuque que la sonnerie de Skype retentit dans la maison.

Il s'assit sur une chaise et cliqua sur répondre. Dean apparut devant lui. Son grand frère le regarda bizarrement.

-Sam, pourquoi as-tu des tresses? Lui demanda-t-il.

Le cadet sourit.

-C'est une longue histoire.

* * *

 **De nombreuses révélations vont être au rendez-vous au prochain chapitre!**

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, un petit review fait toujours plaisir et merci de suivre ma fic!:D**

 **Au prochain chapitre,**

 **koritrickster**

 ***La pass est une salle où on envoi les jeunes quand ils dérangent en classe.**


	8. Voici ma vie

**Salut la compagnie!**

 **Je sais, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas publié et je vous expliquerais pourquoi ça m'a pris autant de temps à poster ce chapitre à la fin. En attendant voici le chapitre 7 et j'espère qu'il va vous plaire, bonne lecture! :D**

 **P.S.: Désolé s'il reste des fautes! D:**

 **P.P.S.: Je déteste les clowns.**

* * *

 **VOICI MA VIE**

 ** _Vendredi le 18 décembre 2015, 16h03_**

C'était le grand jour. Le jour où Sam allait dire toute la vérité à Gabriel.

Les deux amis étaient à leur case, remplissant leur sac à dos respectif de la panoplie d'études et de devoirs qu'ils avaient à faire pour se préparer aux examens de la semaine prochaine.

Sam avait peur. Pas à cause des examens, il savait pertinemment qu'il allait les passer, qu'il étudie ou non. Non, il avait peur de la réaction de Gaby lorsqu'il allait apprendre ce qu'est sa vie. Le Winchester savait ou, pour être plus précis, espérait que son ami n'allait pas le juger à cause de tout cela.

Même si Gabriel avait décidé de rester ami avec lui malgré son homosexualité et le fait qu'il était la cible numéro un des brutes de l'école, il ne restait qu'une dernière étape avant d'être sûr que Gaby était réellement son ami et qu'il ne le rejettera pas. Et, cette étape, il allait la lui faire passer aujourd'hui.

Gabriel ferma son casier, son sac sur les épaules et son manteau sur le dos.

-Bon, on y va ? Lui demanda-t-il.

Sammy ferma sa case à son tour, un simple coton-ouaté sur le dos.

-Ouais, on peut y aller.

Ils sortirent du bâtiment. Il ne faisait pas trop froid aujourd'hui, heureusement pour Sam qui risquerait d'attraper une grippe vu le nombre de temps qu'ils allaient passer à l'extérieur. Les deux adolescents marchèrent en silence pendant une quinzaine de minutes vers l'endroit où le plus jeune les conduisait.

Tanné de ce silence, l'aîné se décida à parler :

-Où est-ce qu'on va ?

-Tu vas le découvrir bientôt, lui répondit simplement le Winchester. On arrive dans même pas cinq minutes.

Effectivement, deux minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent devant le portail du cimetière de Lawrence. Sam regarda discrètement Gabriel lorsqu'ils traversèrent le portail. L'aîné le regardait avec interrogation. Gaby ne comprenait pas pourquoi il les avait amenés au cimetière de la ville, mais il ne parlait pas, attendant sûrement les explications du cadet.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une pierre tombale où deux noms y étaient gravés ainsi que des écritures. Trickster lu les écriteaux :

 _John Winchester_

 _Mary Winchester_

 _1954-2005_

 _Morts dans un accident de voiture_

 _Reposent maintenant en paix pour l'éternité_

Gabriel resta silencieux. Winchester… C'est le nom de famille de Sam ! Cela voudrait-il dire que cette pierre tombale est celle de ses parents ? Il se tourna vers Sam et lui demanda :

-C'était tes parents ?

Le petit pris une grande inspiration.

-Oui, John et Mary étaient mes parents, lui avoua-t-il avec un sourire triste. Quand j'avais quatre ans, mes parents, mon frère et moi sommes allés au parc d'attraction où nous sommes allés avec l'école il y a un mois. C'était une belle journée et nous nous sommes bien amusés, mais on dirait que toute bonne chose a une fin.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Sur le chemin du retour, un camion a percuté notre voiture et mes parents sont morts sur le coup. Mon frère a assisté à leur enterrement, mais pas moi. L'accident m'a plongé dans le coma et j'ai bien faillit imiter mes parents. Mais, je me suis réveillé trois mois après leur enterrement. Bobby, un vieil ami de mon père, nous a adoptés et il a pris soin de nous jusqu'aux dix-huit ans de mon frère. Il travaillait un peu partout dans le monde, alors il n'était pas souvent présent et il devait nous envoyé de l'argent pour vivre par la poste. Les montants d'argent qu'il nous envoyait prenaient beaucoup de temps à arriver, donc mon frère et moi vivions dans la misère en attendant son argent. Bobby est mort il y a trois ans maintenant et mon frère et moi faisons de notre mieux pour avoir assez d'argent pour vivre.

Sam regarda son ami à la fin de son récit. Gabriel lui semblait surpris, comme s'il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce qu'il venait de lui dire, ce qui est tout à fait normal. Qui s'attend à ce que quelqu'un dise tout cela pour présenter son passé ? À moins de déjà tout savoir sur sa vie, personne ne s'y attend !

Trickster baissa légèrement la tête.

-Tou-Toutes mes condoléances Sam… Et, je m'excuse de t'avoir forcé à venir au parc d'attractions… S'excusa l'aîné.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser, tu ne savais rien tout cela. De toute manière, c'était il y a longtemps. Mais, j'ai une autre chose à te montrer.

-Quoi ?

-La raison pour laquelle j'ai dû quitter la retenue, mais on doit se dépêcher si tu veux savoir la raison, d'accord ?

-D'accord.

Les deux garçons sortirent du cimetière et ils continuèrent silencieusement leur route jusqu'à l'endroit où le petit voulait les amener. Sam était soulagé de voir que Gabriel n'a pas réagi comme il le pensait. Le Winchester pensait qu'il allait s'éloigner de lui à cause de cette révélation, mais son ami n'avait pas du tout réagi comme cela. Il avait tout simplement compati avec lui et il ne l'avait pas jugé. Sa réaction avait énormément soulagé le cadet, mais il lui restait encore à voir sa réaction lorsqu'il allait lui faire son autre révélation avant d'être réellement soulagé et sûr que Gabriel ne l'abandonnerait jamais.

De son côté, Trickster s'en voulait d'avoir supplié Sam de venir au parc d'attractions. À cause de lui, le Winchester s'était sûrement remémoré des moments qu'il avait eus avec eux avant leur mort et cela l'avait assurément rendu triste. Il s'en voulait d'avoir fait ça à Sam.

Les deux adolescents arrivèrent finalement devant une maison blanche ayant visiblement besoin de rénovation. Un grand arbre dépourvu de feuilles et probablement centenaire était planté à gauche de la maison. Sam monta les marches du perron de cette maison et ouvrit la porte pour laisser rentrer son ami.

-C'est ta maison ? Lui demanda Gaby en passant le cadre de porte.

Contrairement à l'extérieur, l'intérieur de la maison semblait bien entretenu et propre. Les meubles avaient du vécu, mais ils n'étaient pas en si mauvais état.

-Oui, c'est ma maison, lui répondit-il en fermant la porte. Mes parents ont finis de la payer juste avant de mourir et ils l'ont laissée en héritage à mon frère sur le testament, alors nous continuons à vivre dedans.

-Ah, d'accord…

Il eut un moment de silence.

-Veux-tu quelque chose à manger ? Lui proposa Sam pour détendre l'atmosphère.

-Non merci, je n'ai pas faim.

-En es-tu sûr ? C'est bientôt l'heure de souper !

-T'inquiète, je n'ai vraiment pas faim.

-D'accord, moi, je vais me faire un sandwich, je vais être dans la cuisine.

-D'ac kiddo !

Le Winchester se rendit vers la cuisine pendant que Gabriel retirait son manteau et ses bottes. L'aîné rejoignit le cadet dans la petite cuisine jumelée à la salle à manger. Il vit son ami se connecter sur Skype avec un vieil ordinateur portable en mangeant rapidement son sandwich.

Gabriel, se demandant pourquoi son ami se connectait sur Skype, le questionna :

-Que fais-tu, Sam ?

-Je me connecte sur Skype, lui répondit-t-il simplement.

Trickster ricana.

-Je l'avais remarqué. Je veux savoir pourquoi tu te connectes sur Skype ?

-Pour te montrer pourquoi j'ai dû quitter la retenue, dit Sam en sortant un pendentif de dessous son gilet pour le mettre par-dessus le vêtement.

-Ah…

Il eut un long moment de silence, chacun ne sachant pas quoi dire à l'autre. Ce silence persista jusqu'à ce que l'horloge, qui est accrochée sur le mur du fond de la pièce, indique 17h. Sam déplaça une chaise pour la mettre à droite de la sienne, devant l'ordinateur.

-Assis-toi, il va appeler d'une seconde à l'autre, dit le plus jeune à Gaby sans lui adresser un regard.

Gabriel s'exécuta avant de lui demander :

-Qui va appeler ?

-Tu vas voir.

À ce moment-là, la sonnerie de Skype retentit dans la pièce et un petit rectangle apparu dans l'écran, offrant l'option de répondre avec ou sans caméra-vidéo ou de tout simplement raccrocher. Dans le rectangle, le nom d'utilisateur de la personne qui appelait, _Dean Winchester_ , était affiché.

Sam cliqua sur l'option _répondre à l'appel avec caméra-vidéo_ et un homme en tenue de camouflage de l'armée apparu à l'écran. Cet homme avait des cheveux châtains clairs et des yeux verts.

-Salut Dean, le salua Sam.

-Salut Sammy ! Lui répondit le prénommé Dean. Qui est à côté de toi ?

-Je m'appelle Gabriel Trickster, lui répondit le Trickster, je suis l'ami de Sam. Et vous ?

-Ah, c'est toi Gabriel ? Sam m'a beaucoup parlé de toi !

Le cadet des Winchester lança un regard noir à son frère à l'entente de la dernière phrase de celui-ci. Dean le remarqua et il se retient de rire pour continuer à parler :

-Je m'appelle Dean Winchester, je suis le grand frère de Sam.

Le soldat vit l'ami de son frère se retourner vers ce dernier.

-Ton frère est dans l'armée ? Demanda Gabriel à Sam.

-Oui, mais je te dirai le pourquoi tantôt quand on aura fini de parler, lui chuchota le petit.

Puis, les deux frères commencèrent une conversation pour s'informer sur l'un et l'autre et savoir comment ils allaient. Sam parlait plus que son grand frère, étant celui ayant le mode de vie le plus normal entre les deux. Et, il faut bien avouer que Sam a plus d'événements joyeux à raconter que Dean qui, lui, passe ses journées à tuer et à voir ses compagnons de guerre mourir devant ses yeux.

Gabriel, quant à lui, ne pipait pas un mot, laissant les frères se parler entre eux, se doutant qu'ils n'avaient sûrement pas souvent l'occasion de le faire vu où était Dean. Et il s'en voulait aussi. Pas du fait que le grand frère de frère de Sam soit à la guerre, non, mais il s'en voulait d'avoir toujours cru qu'il avait une vie de merde. Après avoir vu tout ce que son ami vivait depuis longtemps, ses problèmes étaient bien moindre à comparer à ceux du Winchester.

Après une trentaine de minutes, Dean annonça qu'il devait retourner au front. Les deux frères se firent leur au revoir et se dirent de faire attention à eux avant que l'aîné raccroche. Sam se déconnecta de Skype et se retourna vers son ami, qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

-Ça va ? Lui demanda le plus jeune.

Gabriel sursauta à l'entente de la voix de Sam, pris dans ses pensées. Il se força à afficher un air normal sur son visage.

-Oui, oui, ça va, lui mentit-il. Mais, pourquoi ton frère est dans l'armée ?

Le cadet afficha un triste sourire sur son visage.

-Il y est allé pour qu'on ait assez d'argent pour manger trois fois par jour et qu'on puisse se vêtir convenablement. Il y est aussi allé pour que je puisse un jour réalisé mon rêve d'aller à _Stanford_ et de devenir avocat.

-Ah…

Il eut un court moment de silence que Sammy brisa :

-As-tu d'autres questions ?

-Euh… Oui, une dernière. Comment se fait-il que toute l'école sache que tu es gay ? Lui demanda Gabriel, se préparant mentalement à une révélation choc comme les deux précédentes.

-En secondaire 1 et 2, j'avais un ami. Il s'appelait Andy. J'avais toujours éprouvé des sentiments plus forts que l'amitié envers lui et j'ai finalement décidé de l'embrasser pour lui montrer mes sentiments. Gordon et ses amis, qui m'intimidaient bien avant de savoir que je suis gay, sont passés par là et nous ont vus nous embrasser. Ils ont commencé à rire de nous. Andy s'est éloigné de moi et il m'a giflé avant de partir. Quand je suis passé à son appartement le lendemain, tout était vide, il avait déménagé. Pendant ce temps, Gordon et sa gang en ont profité pour répandre la nouvelle.

Il eut un long moment de silence.

Gabriel tentait d'assimiler tout ce que le Winchester venait de lui avouer. Bordel, Sam n'avait jamais eu une vie facile. Tout d'abord, ses parents sont décédés alors qu'il n'avait que quatre ans, il s'est toujours fait intimidé et cela a empiré lorsque Gordon avait appris qu'il est gay, Andy a déménagé sans lui dire un mot et son frère est dans l'armée. En plus de tout cela, il vivait dans la pauvreté ! Sa vie était mille fois plus belle que celle de Sam malgré leur absence…

Sam laissait le temps à son ami d'assimiler tout ce qu'il lui avait dit. Le Winchester était heureux. Pourquoi ? Parce que son ami ne l'avait pas rejeté après tout ce qu'il venait de lui avouer. Il n'avait même pas reculé lorsqu'il lui avait raconté comment tout le monde savait qu'il était gay.

Cela voulait sûrement dire que Gaby allait toujours rester lui. Qu'il allait rester son ami.

Tant qu'il ne fait pas la même erreur qu'avec Andy…

* * *

 **C'était les révélations de Sammy time (j'étais obligé de mettre un mot en anglais dans cette phrase parce que parce que)! On dirait que Gabriel a lui aussi des problèmes, mais quels problèmes? Ça, on va le découvrir avec la suite!**

 **Bon, c'est le temps de m'expliquer pour mon énorme retard de deux mois pour la publication de ce chapitre. Voici les nombreuses raisons de ce retard:**

 **1- Parce que, comme je suis à l'école et qu'on était en fin d'étape, je devais étudier et faire une tonne de devoirs (faut dire que le secondaire 3 est compliqué). En plus, je ne comprends rien en anglais et la professeure refuse de me venir en aide, alors je me paye des cours privés avec ma prof de l'année passée pour arriver à passer ce cours. Et pour empirer le tout, la seule manière qui marche pour moi pour retenir ce que j'ai appris en cours est de réécrire plusieurs fois mes notes de cours et ça prend du temps en masse réécrire deux fois ses notes de sciences lorsque la prof nous a donné des notes pendant une heure et quinze minutes, je vous en passe un papier!**

 **2-Toutes mes fins de semaines ont été occupé depuis que j'ai posté le chapitre 6. J'avais mon travail, du bénévolat, des activités pour rétablir mon genou qui commence à redevenir normal et ma famille et mes amis. Et lorsque je pensais avoir une journée libre, bah, j'avais une partie de Donjon et dragons avec mes amis (ah, et on est poche au dd, moi j'attire l'attention de tout un campement ennemi en trébuchant sur une racine d'arbre, une de mes amies se pète la tête contre un arbre alors qu'elle est un tank, une autre se poignarde tout seule et mon ami utilise tout ses points de mana pour rien (un peu comme Sparadra dans Noob quoi) et il est pogné à se battre au corps à corps alors que son perso est poche dans cette discipline)!**

 **3-La journée que j'ai voulue publier mon chapitre, quelqu'un m'a touché après avoir toucher à du latex et j'ai eu droit à une hospitalisation d'une journée et une demi-journée à l'hôpital à cause de la réaction allergique que j'ai fait! YEAH! Quelle chance que j'ai! En plus, je ne pouvais rien faire lors de mon hospitalisation parce que j'étais sous l'effet de médicaments qui me rendait tantôt ultra-excitée et chiante puis tantôt hyper fatiguée (la joie des médicaments),** **l'aiguille pour ma poche à perfusion était planté dans mon bras qui me sert pour écrire, et le réseau marchait une fois sur cent! Youpi! Mais, au moins je suis vivante et j'ai écouté tout les Harry Poters et Star Wars pendant que mes amis étaient à l'école!**

 **J'espère que cela explique bien mon retard :)**

 **En tout cas, j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre même si j'ai énormément de la misère à écrire des révélations, un petit review fait toujours plaisir et merci de lire et de suivre ma fic! :D Je vais essayer de poster le prochain chapitre la semaine prochaine, comme je n'ai rien de prévu! ;D**

 **À la prochaine,**

 **koritrickster**

 **P.S.: Petite pensée en retard pour Paris et mes condoléances à l'entourage des victimes de ces attentats...**

 **P.P.S.: Les clowns sont diaboliques.**


	9. Noël

**Salut tout le monde!**

 **Voici le chapitre 8 de My War, on se retrouve en bas!**

 **P.S.: Désolée s'il reste des fautes...**

* * *

 **NOËL**

 _ **Jeudi le 24 décembre 2015, 13h 45**_

Sam se réveilla lentement, baillant comme un bien heureux. Il se retourna dans son lit pour voir quelle heure il est. Le garçon fût surpris de voir l'heure tardive auquel il s'était réveillé. Lui qui, habituellement, ne dort jamais plus que six heures la fin de semaine, au gros maximum, avait réussi à dormir pendant presque quatorze heures d'affilées!

C'était tout simplement un miracle!

Peut-être avait-il réussi à dormir autant à cause que, à comparer aux autres années, il allait passer Noël tout seul… Attendez, non, il n'allait pas passer Noël tout seul. C'était faux.

Gabriel l'avait invité à venir fêter Noël chez lui.

En parlant de ça, il devait se dépêcher, car il lui avait dit qu'il allait arriver chez lui à 14h30 et son ami habitait à l'autre bout de la ville, alors…

Sam se leva de son lit et ouvrit les tiroirs de sa commode pour choisir ses vêtements.

Trickster lui avait donné son adresse avant de partir de chez lui la journée où il lui avait tout avouer. En parlant de cette journée, Gabriel avait très réagi. Son ami avait compati avec lui, même s'il ne pouvait pas comprendre ce que le Winchester ressentait. Il lui avait donné l'adresse de sa maison et son numéro de téléphone au cas où quelque chose arriverait, par exemple le décès de son frère ou tout autre problème. Le cadet avait grandement apprécié l'aide que Gaby lui avait offert.

Sam choisit de prendre de simples bas noirs, un caleçon de la même couleur, un pull rouge et un jean foncé, puis il se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il ferma la porte derrière lui, se déshabilla et fit couler l'eau chaude de la douche avant d'entrer dans la cabine.

Le garçon avait choisi ce pull de laine à la couleur thématique de Noël, car son ami, un fanatique de cette fête, voulait qu'il porte quelque chose qui se rapproche de cette célébration. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, évidemment, mais il ne pouvait pas faire plus vu le peu de vêtements qu'il possédait. Mais, Gabriel allait sûrement comprendre.

Sam resta sous l'eau chaude pendant cinq minutes, juste le temps de se laver, puis sortit s'habiller. Il se rendit dans la cuisine manger le restant de pâtes qu'il avait fait la veille. Une fois fini, il nettoya sa vaisselle puis appela un taxi.

L'adolescent avait bien le droit de se faire un petit plaisir le jour avant Noël, non? Et puis, marcher jusqu'à là-bas lui prendrait un temps fou et il arriverait en retard, alors…

En attendant l'arrivée du taxi, le Winchester mit la touche finale au dessin que Gabriel lui avait demandé au début de l'année après avoir enfilé ses souliers et son coton-ouaté. Le garçon allait lui offrir ce dessin pour Noël avec un sac de bonbons qu'il avait acheté le premier jour des vacances des fêtes.

Ce n'était pas le meilleur cadeau du monde, mais, comme on le dit, c'est l'intention qui compte. Pas vrai?

Le taxi arriva finalement. Sam prit le cadeau qu'il allait lui offrir, ses clés de maison et l'argent qui allait lui servir à payer le transport, puis sortit de chez lui en barrant la porte. Le garçon monta dans la voiture et donna l'adresse au vieil homme qui allait le conduire là-bas.

La route fût longue et bien ennuyante. L'homme n'avait pas la parole facile et mettait le son de son disque d'opéra au maximum. Le Winchester se demandait s'il allait être encore capable d'entendre quelque chose lorsqu'il allait sortir de cette voiture.

Le véhicule s'arrêta devant une maison qui surprit Sam. Il vérifia même l'adresse de la maison pour être sûr que le chauffeur ne s'était pas trompé d'endroit avant de le payer et de sortir du taxi.

La maison blanche était grande et entièrement décorée pour Noël. Des lumières de Noël bleues encadraient les fenêtres, la porte et le perron, et elles suivaient même les arrêtes de la maison et du toi. Rien n'était épargné! Trois rennes de lumières rouges étaient plantés dans la neige fine qui recouvrait le sol de la cour avant. Une couronne faite de houx, de branches de sapin et de lumières de multiples couleurs, et ornée d'une boucle rouge, était accrochée sur la porte d'entrée.

Sam n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Gabriel lui avait dit qu'il était un fanatique de Noël, mais il ne croyait pas que c'était à ce point. Et sa maison, elle était immense.

L'adolescent gravis les marches en faisant attention à ne pas accrocher les lumières s'y trouvant et il sonna à la porte. Deux secondes plus tard, un Gaby habillé d'un tricot et coiffé du chapeau du Père Noël lui ouvrit.

-Joyeux Noël d'avance _kiddo_! L'accueillit-il chaleureusement en le lançant rentrer.

-Joyeux Noël à toi aussi Gaby, lui répondit-il en retirant son coton-ouaté. Je ne pensais pas que tu étais autant fanatique!

-Je t'avais averti!

-Je sais.

-Hey, met ça! Dit Gabriel pendant que Sam avait la tête baissée pour retirer ses chaussures.

Le Winchester releva la tête. Son ami lui tendait, avec un gros sourire sur le visage, un serre-tête rouge avec des bois de rennes en tissu bruns jumelés à des grolos. Il espérait que son ami n'était pas sérieux. Il lui demanda :

-Es-tu sérieux?

-Très. Aller, met-le, c'est Noël!

-En théorie, Noël c'est demain.

S'il de plait! Insista le grand.

Le petit soupira. Il ne voulait pas mettre ce serre-tête, mais Gabriel l'avait invité à fêter Noël avec lui… Il pouvait faire ce sacrifice même s'il ne voulait pas. Il roula des yeux et prit le serre-tête avant de le poser sur sa tête.

-Content? Demanda-t-il à son ami d'un ton exaspéré.

Gaby sourit une fois de plus.

-Très! Tu me rejoindras dans le salon quand tu auras finit d'ôter tes chaussures! Dit-il avant de commencer à quitter l'entrée.

-Att…

Trop tard. Gabriel avait déjà disparu de l'entrée. Sam avait un problème, il n'avait aucune idée de où pouvait bien être le salon de cette maison. Il retira ses souliers en soupirant.

Il allait devoir chercher, en espérant qu'il ne croisera pas les parents de son ami avec ces bois de rennes…

Le Winchester quitta l'entrée et explora les couloirs de la maison. Il aboutit dans une belle cuisine décorée. Le plancher était fait de bois francs et les meubles en chêne. Les électro-ménagers étaient tous neufs et en acier inoxydable. Tout était propre. À la vue de tout ça, Sam se demandait si la famille de son ami était riche.

Il entendit des pas dans la pièce d'à côté. Le garçon se rendit dans cette pièce en espérant de ne pas tomber sur les parents de Gabriel. Heureusement pour lui, il trouva Gaby et de même le salon.

Un grand sapin occupait un coin de la grande pièce. Il était décoré de boules de Noël blanches et ors, et une grosse guirlande dorée entourée à l'arbre. Une étoile, de la même couleur que la guirlande, trônait au haut du sapin. Sous l'arbre de Noël, il y avait deux cadeaux emballés devant un village miniature et une petite crèche. Le premier était moins large et plus grand, tandis que le deuxième était large, mais petit.

Si on retirait le sapin, le salon n'avait pas vraiment d'autre décoration grandiose. Mais, la table basse, posée entre la télévision plasma et le grand divan en cuir, était quelque chose. Elle était remplie de desserts de toutes sortes. Ça passait d'e la bûche de Noël aux chips après avoir passé au chocolat avant de passer aux tartes et aux gâteaux. Il y avait de tout! Sur une autre table, il y avait des bouteilles d'eau et de liqueurs.

Sam était ébahi par tout ce qui se trouvait sur cette table et par la beauté du salon. C'était complètement différent de chez lui…

-C'est vraiment beau chez toi, commenta le Winchester. Tes parents sont-ils riches qu'où donc?

Un sourire triste s'afficha sur le visage de Gabriel, mais le petit ne s'en rendit pas compte, trop occupé à regarder autour de lui.

-Oui, ils le sont, avoua-t-il.

- _Woah_! Tu es chanceux!

-Si tu le dis.

-Où sont-ils au fait? J'ai presque fait le tour de la maison pour trouver le salon et je ne les ai pas aperçus.

L'adolescent remarqua le soupir de son ami.

-Je ne sais pas, j'imagine qu'ils sont à quelque part dans le monde.

Sam le regarda, interrogé.

-Comment ça?

-La dernière fois que je les ai vus était il y a trois ans, ils partaient pour en voyage d'affaire en France je crois. Mais, bon, ce n'est pas grave, ils me donnent des signes de vie lorsque je fais des bêtises.

Il disait ça normalement, comme si cela ne l'affectait nullement. Mais, Sam sentait que c'était faux, que ça l'affectait plus qu'il ne le laissait paraître de savoir que ses parents en avaient rien à foutre de lui. Et, comment pouvait-il dire que ce n'était pas grave? C'est grave ce qu'il lui arrive!

Le Winchester n'était même pas capable de s'imaginer la tristesse que son ami devait ressentir. Sûrement parce qu'il n'avait jamais fait face à la même situation que son ami…

-Pourquoi dis-tu que ce n'est pas grave? C'est grave!

Gabriel le regarda, pas convaincu pour le moindre au monde, et lâcha :

-Entre ma situation et la tienne, je ne pense pas que la mienne soit grave et importante.

Le Winchester le regarda, surpris. Il avait… Non, il n'avait pas raison. Pas du tout.

-Tu as tort, s'exclama sérieusement le cadet en le fixant dans les yeux. Un problème reste un problème, peu importe de quoi il est constitué, et il est aussi important et grave qu'un autre.

Gaby fût déstabilisé par les paroles de son ami. Il était si sérieux. Après quelques minutes de réflexion, il lui donna finalement raison :

-Tu as raison, désolé.

-Ce n'est rien Gaby! L'assura Sam en accompagnant ses paroles d'un sourire rassurant.

-Mais, est-ce qu'on pourrait changer de sujet s'il te plait?

-D'accord, mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant?

-Je ne sais pas. On écoute la télé?

Sammy accepta et ils s'installèrent devant le grand écran. Pendant deux petites heures, ils regardèrent des épisodes de _Penny Dreadful_ avant de jouer aux jeux vidéo. Ils passèrent le reste de la journée à jouer aux jeux et à se gaver dans les desserts posés devant eux. Même si ce n'était pas très sain comme programme de journée, c'était bien plaisant. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme s'ils faisaient ça tous les jours.

À minuit pile, Gabriel mit le jeu sur pause, ce qui lui valut un regard interrogé de la part de son ami.

-Pourquoi as-tu mis le jeu sur pause? Lui demanda le plus jeune.

Il ne lui répondit même pas et se leva pour aller ramasser les cadeaux posés au pied du sapin. Il les déposa sur les jambes du cadet et se rassit avant de lui dire :

-Ouvre-les.

Sam le regarda, surpris. Il lui avait acheté des cadeaux? _Wow_ , il ne s'attendait même pas à en recevoir un! Et, il s'attendait encore à moins à leur contenu…

Le garçon déballa le plus gros paquet et en sortit un manteau d'hiver, de sa taille, d'une couleur orange pas trop criarde. Il n'eut pas le temps de parler que son ami prit la parole :

-Comme ça, tu ne gèleras plus dehors et tu n'auras plus besoin d'économiser pour t'en acheter un.

Oui, ça faisait deux mois qu'il mettait de l'argent de côté pour s'acheter un bon manteau. Mais, comme il avait beaucoup de chose à payer avec l'argent que Dean gagnait à l'armée, ça ne s'accumula pas très rapidement.

C'était très gentil de sa part.

-Merci Gaby, le remercia-t-il sincèrement.

Trickster lui sourit.

-Ce n'est rien, ouvre l'autre.

L'adolescent s'exécuta, déposant le manteau à côté de lui, et ouvrit le cadeau. Il était ébahi, il n'en croyait tout simplement pas ses yeux. Un ordinateur portable. Un modèle récent qui plus est.

Gabriel lui avait offert un ordinateur portable. Il était content, vraiment trop content.

-Merci Gaby!

-Il n'y a pas de quoi _kiddo_! J'avais remarqué que le tien était pas mal vieux et lent, et qu'en plus c'était ton seul moyen de communication avec ton frère, donc j'ai cru que ça te ferais plaisir.

-Tu as vu juste!

Sammy était tellement content. Il voulut donner un câlin à son ami pour le remercier encore plus, mais il se retenu. Peut-être que cela ferait trop… gay?

Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, Gabriel ouvrit ses bras et dit :

-Tu peux venir me faire un câlin.

Sam le regarda, incertain.

-Es-tu sûr? Le questionna-t-il.

-Si je te dis que tu peux, je pense que ça veut dire que oui, je suis sûr.

Il se logea alors dans ses bras sans se presser, ne voulant pas avoir l'air empressé de se coller contre lui. Il sentait bon, très bon même. Pendant cette accolade, le petit s'en voulait de n'avoir que ce câlin comme cad…

Non, c'est vrai. Lui aussi il avait des cadeaux à lui donner. Il les avait oubliés dans l'entrée. C'est sûr qu'ils étaient moins épatants que ceux qu'il avait reçu, mais il avait au moins quelque chose à lui offrir.

Il se dégagea de son ami et se leva avant de lui dire :

-J'ai moi aussi quelque chose pour toi.

Gabriel rigola légèrement.

-Je n'offre pas pour recevoir, tu sais _kiddo_? Lui dit-il.

-J'insiste.

Puis, il partit chercher les cadeaux à l'entrée et revint sans se perdre une seule fois! Comme ses cadeaux n'étaient pas emballés et le sac de bonbons transparent, il lui donna tout de suite le cadeau de friandises.

-Yeah! Encore plus de bonbons à manger! Merci _kiddo_! Le remercia Gabriel.

-Derien.

-Juste pour savoir, pourquoi tiens-tu une feuille dans tes mains?

Sans lui répondre, l'adolescent lui donna la feuille. C'était le dessin qu'il lui avait demandé en début d'année. Le dessin le représentait tendant la main vers le bas, comme il avait fait pour Sam lorsque Gordon l'avait maltraité. Il avait un suçon dans la bouche et trois grandes paires d'ailes dorées étaient accrochées à son dos. C'était vraiment beau et le dessin comprenait tout ce qu'il désirait.

Gabriel regarda son ami, un beau sourire dessiner sur les lèvres.

-Merci Sam, dit-il d'un ton qui se vouait sincère.

-Il n'y a pas de quoi.

Il eut un court moment de silence suite à ce moment, que Gaby eut le plaisir de le briser en remettant le jeu en marche sans aucun avertissement.

En même temps de jouer, Sam espérait dans sa tête, malgré l'endroit où son grand frère se trouvait, que Dean passait un aussi beau Noël que le sien...

* * *

 **Bon, ce chapitre devait être posté à Noël, mais je n'ai pas eu un seul moment pour le publier à ce moment-là, désolée.**

 **En passant, je vais avoir beaucoup de la misère à poster mes chapitres régulièrement, car ma priorité est l'école et, vu que c'est le retour des vacances des fêtes à l'école, je vais avoir beaucoup trop de chose à faire à l'école. Mais, je vais tout de même essayer, je dis bien essayer, de poster le chapitre 9 bientôt.**

 **Bon, dans ce chapitre, on en a apprit plus sur Gaby et que ses parents sont vraiment poches.**

 **En tout cas, moi je dois y aller, l'école commence dans une heure et je suis encore en pyjama et mon lift arrive bientôt. Un commentaire fait toujours plaisir, je vous adore et merci de lire ma fic! :D Je vous promet que le chapitre sera exclusivement (ou presque) sur Dean!**

 **À la prochaine,**

 **koritrickster**


	10. Le coût de la guerre

**Bonjour tout le monde!**

 **Voici le chapitre 9! Bonne lecture! :D**

 **P.S.: Désolée s'il reste des fautes...**

* * *

 **LE COÛT DE LA GUERRE**

 ** _Jeudi le 28 janvier 2016, 6h12_**

Dean dormait sur un petit lit de fortune dans la tranchée cent-quarante-sept. Il était plongé dans un sommeil léger, alerte aux moindres coups de feu ou bruits suspects, mais c'était mieux que de ne pas dormir du tout comme il l'avait fait les deux nuits précédentes. C'était beaucoup plus difficile dormir depuis quelques temps. Les ennemis attaquaient tôt le matin jusqu'à tard le soir s'ils se décident d'arrêter de tirer pour la nuit, épuisant totalement le régiment de Castiel.

Déjà qu'à la base c'était l'enfer, maintenant c'était encore pire.

Le Winchester se réveilla en sursaut, des coups de feu se faisant déjà entendre. Il se leva et s'accroupit précipitamment, ne voulant pas qu'un ennemi profite de cet instant pour lui éclater la cervelle. Le soldat prit son arme et regarda autour de lui pour voir si ses coéquipiers étaient réveillés.

Visiblement, oui. Ellen et Joe, une mère et sa fille, avaient déjà commencé à tirer, Charlie venait d'empoigner son arme, tout comme lui, et les autres commençaient à se lever.

Dean se leva et commença à tirer. Il se foutait de sur quoi il tirait pour l'instant, tout ce qu'il voulait était de ne pas mourir. Et il savait qu'il devait tuer s'il voulait avoir des chances de rester en vie jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse retourner à la base à midi.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit Charlie s'installer à côté de lui et faire de même.

Pendant des heures, leurs occupations firent limiter à tirer, tuer et recharger son fusil, et ça se répétait jusqu'à l'infini. Deux de ses camarades s'étaient fait tirer entre temps, l'un à l'épaule, l'empêchant de tirer, et l'autre entre les deux yeux, le tuant d'un coup. Le Winchester espérait qu'il soit bien où il se trouvait maintenant.

Il ne restait plus qu'une heure avant qu'ils ne puissent quitter cette tranchée de malheur pour une journée. Tout le monde était exténué et affamé. Ils n'avaient pris aucune pause depuis leur réveil, ils ne pouvaient pas se le permettre. Si l'ennemi réussit encore à se rapprocher, les risques de mourir deviendraient encore plus grands et ils s'en voudraient encore plus.

Personne ne pouvait se permettre un moment d'inattention ou une erreur, car, déjà que leur vie était en danger, ça allait être encore pire. Du coin de l'œil, Dean vit Charlie se remettre à sa position de tirs après avoir recharger son arme. L'homme remarqua que son amie était moins accroupie que les autres, offrant plus de cibles à ses ennemis.

Le Winchester voulut lui dire, ou plutôt lui crier vu le boucan que faisant les coups de feu, de se baisser, mais c'était trop tard. Du sang atterrit sur lui. Le sang de son amie. Le sang de Charlie.

Il la vit, du coin de l'œil, recevoir cette balle. Il la vit lâcher son arme et s'écraser sur le sol. Elle avait reçu une balle entre les deux yeux. Ça n'a pris que quelques secondes et une erreur. Tout s'était passé trop vite. Et maintenant, elle était morte. Charlie était morte.

Son amie n'avait fait qu'une erreur. La vie aurait pu lui pardonner ça, lui laisser le temps de se baisser avant que le coup de feu soit porté. Mais, non, la vie avait décidé qu'elle n'allait pas avoir le temps, que sa mort soit causée par une simple erreur d'hauteur.

C'était injuste. La vie était injuste.

Dean voulut arrêter de tirer et se mettre au chevet de son amie défunte, mais cela lui était impossible. Il devait continuer pour sauver la vie des autres. Continuer pour venger Charlie. Continuer pour ne pas abandonner Sammy.

 ** _Jeudi le 28 décembre 2016, 17h06_**

Dean était revenu à la base avec ses équipiers i peine deux heures. Ils ont dû ramper sur le sol pendant une bonne heure avant d'arriver dans un lieu sûr puis ils ont couru le plus vite qu'ils le pouvaient jusqu'à la base.

Ils ont dû abandonner les corps de leurs coéquipiers morts au combat dans la tranchée, n'étant pas capable de les transporter sans mettre plus leur vie en danger. Un hélicoptère va passer les chercher pendant la nuit si l'ennemi arrête de tirer.

Quand ils furent arrivés à la base, Castiel les avait convoqués, avec d'autres groupes revenant de leur mission, dans la grande cour. Leur chef leur annonça que les temps étaient durs, comme s'ils ne le savaient pas, et fit un changement drastique qui perturba tout le monde, y compris Dean. Tous les soldats présents dans la cour étaient transférés au front, au cœur du champ de bataille. De plus, comme les temps étaient difficiles, les communications à l'étranger vont être coupées jusqu'à nouvel ordre, faisant qu'ils ne pourront plus parler à leurs proches, et les congés vont être plus rare.

Ils vont se rendre au front samedi à l'aube et ils vont pouvoir revenir qu'un mois plus tard pour un congé si la situation ne s'aggrave pas. Le Winchester était sous le choc. Il venait de perdre son amie et, maintenant, il apprenait qu'il ne pourra plus parler à son petit frère et qu'il sera transféré au front. Transféré dans un endroit plus dangereux que celui où il se trouvait avant. Un endroit où il aurait plus de chance d'abandonner Sammy.

Mais, comme on dit, la guerre ne laisse aucun répit.

Dean était assis dans la salle commune bondée de soldats qui parlaient. Il ne savait à qui ils parlaient et ils s'en foutaient. Il buvait. Un shooter pour tenter d'oublier la mort de Charlie. Un autre pour ne pas penser au fait qu'il allait au front dans à peine deux jours. Un autre encore pour ignorer le fait qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir parler et voir son cadet pendant longtemps ou peut-être même pour toujours. Un incident est si vite arrivé.

Après, il en prit plusieurs autres sans savoir pourquoi. Peut-être pour tout simplement oublier sa vie. Pour avoir enfin un instant de répit. Un instant de répit de cette vie cruelle qui lui était destinée.

Le Winchester sentait que quelqu'un le fixait intensément, mais il s'en contre fichait. Boire était tout ce qu'il désirait présentement. Dean entendu quelqu'un s'asseoir à côté de lui. Une voix qu'il connaissait bien lui parla :

-Tu devrais arrêter de boire Dean.

Il ne prit même pas la peine de lever la tête, il savait qu'à l'entente de cette voix qui venait de s'asseoir à côté de lui.

-Laisse-moi tranquille Castiel, dit-il d'une voix rauque à cause de l'alcool.

Il allait reprendre un autre shooter, mais l'homme lui retira le petit verre qu'il allait remplir et la bouteille de whisky des mains.

-Penses-tu vraiment que Charlie voudrait que tu recommences à te saouler?

-Charlie n'est plus là alors laisse-moi faire ce que je veux.

Cas' l'empêcha de reprendre le verre et la bouteille.

-Hors de question. Je suis ton supérieur et je t'interdis de boire pour le moment, lui dit-il d'un ton sévère. Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas parler à ton petit frère avant que l'on coupe les communications?

Dean le regarda avec interrogation.

-Vous ne les avez pas déjà coupées?

-M'écoutes-tu parfois lorsque je parle? Soupira le plus vieux. On va couper les communications que dans deux heures et ton frère ne doit sûrement pas être encore parti à l'école à cette heure, alors vas-y.

Le Winchester se leva prestement suite à ce que son ami venait de lui dire. Il avait encore une chance de lui parler avant la coupure des communications et, s'il ne réussit pas à le contacter avant qu'il aille à l'école, il lui écrira un message pour l'avertir des changements.

Dean partit vers les dortoirs sans remercier Castiel, étant trop préoccupé par le fait qu'il pourrait parler à son frère une nouvelle fois. Tout le long de son trajet, il se rendit compte que tous les autres soldats sauf lui parlaient à leurs roches. Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas se rendre compte qu'ils parlaient à leur famille?

Il arriva dans le dortoir désert et s'installa sur son lit avec son ordinateur portable. Le soldat l'ouvrit et se connecta sur _Skype._ Il appela son frère par _webcam_ et eut la chance que Sam lui réponde.

Son cadet lui demanda s'il allait bien et pourquoi il l'appelait ce matin. Dean se demanda, pendant quelques secondes, pourquoi son frère disait qu'il était le matin, jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise qu'il y a un décalage horaire entre l'endroit où il est et l'endroit où Sam est.

Il lui expliqua tout sans exception. La mort de Charlie, son affection au front, la coupure des communications à l'étranger et le fait que les temps sont très durs. Il lui confia sa peur de mourir et de le laisser seul. Il ne cacha pas ses émotions pour le moins au monde, ça faisait du bien d'arrêter d'enfouir ses sentiments au plus profond de lui-même.

Sam dû quitter son frère une trentaine de minutes plus tard, l'autobus allant arriver d'une minute à l'autre. Le cadet dit à son frère qu'il l'aime et se déconnecta avant de se rendre à son arrêt. Tout le long du trajet pour se rendre à l'école, aucune émotion ne transparaissait sur son visage. Il avait quasiment l'air d'un robot.

Sammy arriva à sa rangée de case et vit Gabriel le saluer. Il ne lui répondit pas, ce qui inquiéta Gaby qui lui demanda :

-Est-ce que ça va _kiddo_?

-Non, dit-il d'une voix cassée.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Le petit lui raconta tout ce que son grand frère lui avait dit quelques minutes plus tôt et lui avoua qu'il avait peur que ce moment était la dernière fois qu'il avait pu voir son frère en vie.

-Arrête de penser à ça, je suis sûr que tout va bien aller.

Sam fit semblant d'être du même avis que son ami, mais, dans sa tête, il avait l'impression que tout allait aller mal en pire…

* * *

 **NOOOOOON! CHARLIE EST (encore) MORTE! ET EN PLUS C'EST MOI QUI L'A FAIT MOURIR! *pleure en position fœtal dans un coin de sa chambre***

 **Bon, en gros, la merde arrive bientôt comme laisse croire ce chapitre et la phrase que vous lisez présentement.**

 **Personnellement, j'ai trouvé que ce chapitre était un peu mal écrit. Si vous pensez comme moi, je vous rassure, je vais avoir quelqu'un qui va m'aider dans l'écriture du prochain chapitre!**

 **Bon, je pense que je vais aller me coucher, car il est tard chez moi et que j'ai de l'école demain et j'ai peur de m'endormir sur le film qu'on va voir parce qu'il est plate et aussi parce que j'ai un examen le concernant tout de suite après. Donc, j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, un commentaire fait toujours plaisir et on se retrouve au prochain chapitre! Merci de suivre ma fic :D**

 **Boubaille!**

 **koritrickster**


End file.
